The best of you
by Koriou-Ou
Summary: Yaoi. M-preg. Ao/Kise. It was probably never supposed to fit –like spread pieces of broken glass in what would have been a clear mirror. Aomine had this dream once, it really never fit in anything else but forgetfulness.
1. Far away

**Title: **The best of you

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Aomine/Kise. Minor Kaga/Kuro.

**Warnings: **M-preg**. **BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read. Spoliers of all the KNS characters.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama.

**Rating:** T-M.

* * *

**i. **_Happy birthday to you_

_(-)_

It was probably never supposed to fit –like spread pieces of broken glass in what would have been a clear mirror-

Aomine had this dream once, it really never fit in anything else but forgetfulness. And there was a girl in it, like a visible chain tying him to safe shore; she was beautiful, so little and so foreign in the desert that usually plagued his dreams. She had blue hair, yellow eyes, tanned skin and a big smile.

Aomine didn't understand back then but now it might make sense and that makes it all the more pathetic. She just was dropping by to say hello, she is alive and she will never know of him-

"Won't you come to see them?" Momoi sounded particularly distressed. "At least come to _meet her_"

"I don't have time" Aomine answered calmly almost verging in boredom. "I have to play tonight or have you forgotten that is the opening season, _miss manager-san_"

If Satsuki understood his sarcasm, he might never know, she did never replay to it. "Dai-chan, I´m sure they will let you go if you explained your situation, is your first born child after all"

"I have no idea of what you are talking about" Aomine turned in his steeps almost yawning, returning to his room.

"Ki-chan wouldn't mind letting you see her" Satsuki added almost kindly.

"Stop wasting my time, and stop the noise Satsuki" Daiki flopped down on his bed, sticking one finger to his unoccupied ear in a nonchalant act.

"Dai-chan… she looks just like you" The girl sighed trough the phone.

Aomine shifted on his bed, lowered his arm and supported the weight of his head on the soft pillow that almost never sow it´s master sleep a restful night. "Let it go, Satsuki" His voice sounded quiet and far from his usual cocky self.

He got why she was exited, Satsuki had always said they were like brother and sister, and of course watching her first niece open her eyes might have been huge for the soft-hearted manager. Aomine didn't feel ashamed to say that he would be manic if their cases were reversed.

But this call was no longer his, and Kise had chosen that way before the little one was born.

"Dai-chan," Momoi sounded sad after that. "Won't you even ask for her name?"

"Well, if it's that important to you," He answered. "What's her name?"

"Haruka-chan" Momoi sounded close to tears now.

"Of course," Aomine lifted his arm once more, this time to cover his face, to cover if unhappiness or joy, he didn't know. "I already knew that"

Of course, she did mention her name in a dream, he is sure; it was one with sunflowers and a blue, blue sky. She also added that she was sorry because _she was just that far away._

* * *

**ii**_. First kiss_

_(-)_

Aomine remembered it clearly, of all women he had fucked, of all the girls he had toyed with –of them his memory held nothing but when it came to Kise… as always happened when something regarded him, the details were clear.

The first kiss they shared was outside Teikko in Aomine´s house when the blond had attempted to explain him about antique history because Tetsu had refused to their usual study sessions.

Tetsu, he isn't certain about his feelings concerning Tetsu until this day. Funny, thought, if it were Tetsu over there, at the other side of the world with his and Aomine´s first born child, he knows he would be there, whatever it took –perhaps out of loyalty or other kind of love-

But it is not, and Kise Ryouta is in that place instead. Kise, the boy who played one-on-one with him every day after practice, the boy who got along with everyone, the shining little star-

The awkward teenager that came out to Aomine, blushing and sweating, saying "I like you" with the knowing of an already accepted defeat painted in his eyes even before Daiki answered.

The man who tasted like heaven and home and fuck…

He is still holding the phone with his right hand and covering his face with the left one. Satsuki has been gone for about an hour or so, and she said goodbye with a sweet if pained "I will tell her you love her, yes, Dai-chan"

Yes, he would remember about Kise even if his heart was pulled out in the middle of its beating, because the bastard is burned in his blood –will never leave, refuses to leave just as he refused to loose in front of his idol so many years ago-

The kiss was slow at first, just a little peck. They had been at the same lesion over sixty minutes or more, and Daiki was reaching his limit.

He had been bored, and mad (at Tetsu for ditching him when he needed him) and so it had seemed all so logic. He had brought back what they had talked just two days before. "You really like me?" He had asked disinterestedly with his head leaning over his hand.

Kise had blushed and nodded and averted his gaze.

"Like, you would like me to fuck you?" Aomine had tried again a bit curious. He had always liked girls and had never noticed dudes or shit like that but Kise was… Kise and that alone had its own merits.

The blond has swallowed hard and had answered a quiet "Yes"

Aomine had shrugged then and accepted the weird offer. "Well, what would you want me to do?"

Kise had looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "Are you serious, Aomine-cchi?"

"I don't mind trying new stuff, I guess" Aomine had nodded.

"W-what if you don't like it?" Kise´s voice was trembling by then.

"I just go back to big chests and curves, no regrets" Daiki added smirking lazily.

"What about Kuroko-cchi?" And perhaps that had been the last straw for the both of them.

"What about Tetsu?" Aomine had frowned, starting to get irritable at the mention of his shadow.

"Wouldn't you have liked to do this with him?" Kise asked, almost whispering.

"He didn't offer" Aomine narrowed his eyes. "You want this or not?"

"I do and I also understand now" Kise closed his eyes and breathed deep.

Aomine titled his head.

The small forward blinked awake then and leaned forward, lifting one hand and grabbing the other´s face –there was determination on his gaze at that moment, like when he was on the court-

Now that he is thinking about it, Kise´s lips were cold, way too cold.

They kissed like two virgins and Aomine snorted after the deed was done. "That´s all?"

"It will take time" Kise smiled.

"Hah?" Aomine lifted one brow.

"To make you fall in love with me" The model cleared cheerfully. Aomine just rolled his eyes.

Yes, that first kiss tasted like a promise and a spell –that first kiss was the principal spash of yellow in his _blue heart-_

A promise and a curse.

* * *

**iii.** _Boxes._

_(-)_

A knock on his door got him out of his thinking. Aomine sighed and went towards it, opening without looking who was at the other side-

"You look like shit" Kagami entered carrying a heavy box full of Chinese takeout. "What the mouse came and eat your tongue?"

"What the fuck are you even here for?" Aomine trailed after the other who was just taking out the food of the box.

"Mate to mate support?" Kagami shrugged. "I don't want you to freak out later in the court when we are in the middle of the game because your sweetheart just had your first kid"

"I will not- How do you even know that Kise gave birth today?" Aomine asked sitting across his bothersome teammate.

"Kuroko" Kagami spoke easily.

"Oh yes, you would know, how many times have you attempted to get Tetsu knocked up after all?" Aomine added viciously.

Taiga just clenched his fists and bit his tongue. "Not your busyness"

"I could try to do it for you, if you can´t" The blue haired boy smirked.

"I didn't come here to let you get a fight so you can feel better about not being there with the idiot you love, man" Kagami sighed. "You will eat and will stop being a pain in the ass and tomorrow after the game you can go to get drunk if you want, and your sensibilities can´t take it"

Aomine took a part of the food and slouched in his chair, looking sulky. "I hate you"

"The feeling is mutual" Kagami nodded, taking his own portion of food.

"Then why are you here and feeding me?" Aomine prodded.

"I can take care of cats," Taiga smirked this time. "and Kuroko said I had to look after you here in New York"

"What are you? His slave or something?" Daiki asked incredulous.

"I am whatever he wants me to be" Kagami said, stuffing his mouth with Chinese food. "I miss him"

"Ah, whatever" Daiki averted his gaze towards the window. "I don't want for you to get all idiotic so cut it out"

"You know what, maybe if Kuroko and Kise didn't exist I would even marry you" Taiga said drinking from his soda can.

"Yeah and my life would be hellish because you would bear a child per year and all my allowance would go to feed your big stomach"

Both looked at each other then, Kagami choking on his drink and Aomine throttling on his rice. They were green after that.

"That was disgusting" Both said at the same time shuddering.

"So what about Haruka-chan?" Kagami asked finishing his late lunch.

"What about her, indeed" Aomine replied no paying attention, still focusing on the window… so far away-

.

.

.

Tbc (?)

* * *

**F/N**:

So hello all-

Is true I get insecure when I write lately, but I couldn't resist the impulse with this one… since a very long time ago, I wanted Ao/Kise M-preg and it just refused to leave until I had written it… you can't kill an idea after all.

I have been reading Ao/Kaga lately and eve tough is not my fav is bearable, but I won't put that here, I promise-

About My hero, for the ones who follow it, I will be updating soon, I also promise-

Thanks for all the support to the ones who have told me to not give up on writing, I dunno if you are reading this but _specially Anoesism and Yeraldinnechi_, your kind comments gave me encouragement and for that I am tank full.

To the ones who don't like my writing as I said before you can and try other authors-

*Haruka means: _so far away._

.

If you liked it you should leave a review?


	2. If you love me, won't you let me know?

**Title: **The best of you

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Aomine/Kise. Minor Kaga/Kuro.

**Warnings: **M-preg**. **BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read. Spoliers of all the KNS characters.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama.

**Rating:** T-M.

* * *

**iv. **_Words_

_(-)_

The truth was Kise had never been good with words, not even when he was lying. He hated them really, the letters and the sounds, the tone of his own voice mumbling sugar-coated deceits to anyone who asked for it.

It had been all so easy at first, his life had been uneventful. Sports, grades, looks, he had had everything until Aomine Daiki had showed his face and taught him the meaning of _unreachable._

It turned out the blue haired boy defeated him in everything, managing even to read between the lines of Kise´s usual twisted verses. Aomine came to his life like a typhoon dragging everything in his pass and drowning him in euphoria.

The ace of the generation of miracles won against anyone, it was just that Kise despised loosing even more than the misplaced assumptions –pure and banal words- he spoke with practiced causality.

It had been a particular day, a cloudy one, when his entire downfall had started, after a morning practice back in Teikko when he had joined the regular team for good. He had been catching his breath in a bench, tired and sweaty when Aomine had come along-

"What you unhappy or something?" He had inquired with his usual roughness.

"What are you talking about, Aomine-cchi?" Ryota had asked back smiling playfully. "I´m fine"

"You look like you want to hit something" The blue haired boy had shrugged.

"Of course not" But the truth was, yes, he had wanted to punch _someone_ very badly at that moment.

"I will punch whatever is making you frown like that" Aomine offered serenely sitting next to him.

"Hah? What are you talking about Aomine-cchi?" Kise had averted his eyes then, thinking in anything to say to avoid some sort of confrontation between Aomine and the person that had upset him so much. Haizaki Shougo was the one that had to do with his bad mood. After cooling down from practice he had gotten a text. It was from Sakurako-chan, the supposed girlfriend that bastard had stolen from him-

She had asked forgiveness from him, saying she was a worthless whore and that she deserved to be beaten for that-

Haizaki, had put those ideas in her head and probably had mistreated her too, Kise was sure of that. She didn't signify a thing for him, he had never had that kind of feelings regarding her or anyone for that matter but Ryouta was angry nonetheless. She had been a sweet girl and for that he had wanted to go and really hit the jerk (Which he had done afterwards that very same afternoon).

Aomine didn't have to be involved though.

"Well," Aomine prodded. "Who am I maiming?"

"You would go that far for me?" Kise squealed trying to act like his normal self. "You like me that much, so sweet! Aomine-cchi"

"Whatever" Aomine grunted.

Kise smiled for real then, it was a good feeling knowing Aomine-cchi cared for him.

"I mean it" The blue haired boy added scratching his neck. "I´m not that good with words like you but I will always, you know-"

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko´s voice called from afar in that moment and Aomine stood immediately ready to start jogging towards his shadow.

"I will always be here for you" He continued hurriedly before leaving.

Kise stared at the other´s retreating back dumbfounded, totally speechless and to his own surprise blushing furiously.

* * *

**v**_. Heartache_

_(-)_

That was the beginning of his crush, and a lot of other things that came with it, like the treacherous heartache. If he had paid more attention, if he hadn't spent almost all his free time hanging out with _him_, if he hadn't admired _him_ so much then perhaps he could have avoided all the pain that followed his biggest discovery-

He was in love with Aomine Daiki and said boy was in love with Kuroko Tetsuya.

For all that Aomine-cchi spoke of his conquests and played around, the fact that he was smitten with his short shadow was painfully obvious to anyone who saw them interact. If Kuroko-cchi felt the same way back then, Kise would never know –he made sure of that, he confessed first.

And two days later Aomine said he was willing to try.

It was a mistake, because the more they were in that kind of relationship, the more he fell in love while Aomine just stayed the same. And Kuroko-cchi, sweet Kuroko-cchi, his dearest friend started to drift apart little by little.

Aomine would tell his shadow everything about the new relationship he had with the small forward and Kuroko would just accept the facts. If the teal haired boy was really in love with Aomine-cchi, then hearing all those things might have been hell for him. Kise didn't know back then if he was and still doesn't know to this day.

"He is important to you" Kise said slowly, playing with the pens on his desk. "You should go to him today, he seems sad"

"Tetsu is fine" Aomine replied scribbling random marks on his notebook. Their desks were side by side.

"Are you sure?" He asked feeling torn between worry for Kuroko-cchi, jealousy at the thought of Aomine-cchi really going with his shadow and disgust at himself for guarding so much conflicted emotions inside.

"Whatever he has it will pass" Aomine said with fake disinterest.

And the worst part was that the light looked as dejected as the shadow and Kise knew he was the one keeping them apart. His chest had never hurt that much before.

In the end Aomine-cchi went home with him.

They played video games, ordered pizza and watched a NBA game. It was usual routine, even before they started dating they had always done that -what changed though was Aomine dragging him closer at night and kissing him hungrily before saying good bye.

"I would like you to come with me tomorrow" Ryota said in the last moment before seeing the blue haired boy off –leaning back on his door.

"Where?" Aomine asked with his hands shoved inside his pockets, ready to go.

"Love hotel~" Kise crooned with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Of course he was just teasing _Dai-chan_ a bit with that, because even though they did kiss a lot, the power forward was still kind of freaked out at the notion of desiring and touching a male body, Aomine was indeed in love with Tetsu but he just never realized, he had always been straight after all. Ryouta would wait whatever it took to make him completely his, though.

Aomine didn't respond right away.

"It´s just a joke Aomine-cchi, tomorrow I have to go to the model agency at seven o'clock" Kise explained easily. "If you want to come with me, I'll even treat you to _Maji _after my work is done"

"Hah? What do you think I´m? A child?"

"So cold, Aomine-cchi!"

"Tsk," Aomine sighed. "I´ll go but I won't be waking at that shitty hour, you understand?"

Kise beamed at the other´s reply nonetheless. "It will be fun, I promise!"

"See ya" The blue haired boy mumbled then, turning away and closing his jacket off.

"Bye bye" The blond muttered to himself watching how the taller male disappeared between the darkness of the night and the empty streets of his neighborhood. And it was unfair really, because every time they were together his heart stung a little bit more. And Aomine didn't make it any easier by being all nice and idiotic and-

His cellphone ringed with a text alert at that moment. Kise picket it out of his pocket and unlocked the sensible screen, opening the message.

[I want at least, two chocolate shakes tomorrow. Pick me at six thirty and make it good or I will kill you!]

Kise closed his eyes and tried to calm the erratic beating of his fool-fond-heart, holding the device tightly between his fingers after reading the text, of course he was lost. He had been captured since that first day when a basketball had hit his head-

And if the chocolate shake made him remember how Aomine-cchi used to buy that flavor so he could share with his shadow and mix the two essences –light vanilla and dark chocolate-

Well it didn't matter much; he was always hurting inside these days anyway.

* * *

**vi. **_Necklace_

_(-)_

"Of all things I have here for you of course you would want this" Kise smiled painfully at the little baby girl with curios yellow eyes resting between his arms.

He was still sitting in the hospital bed he had been transferred after she had been born, that had been almost a week ago –he was still with needles in his arms and very tired-

The little one reached towards him, grabbing the thin chain that hanged from his neck. The necklace was simple enough, plain silver without any ornaments in it, just like the disposition of the person who had given it to him.

Kise swallowed hard, feeling a knot on his throat and his eyes burn. "I will give it to you when you are old enough, because you could lose it now and we wouldn't like that."

The baby shifted and yawned –loosening his hold on the chain.

"Is the only thing that we have left of your-" The blond stopped his words halfway and shook his head. "He is not… "

"You only have me, Haru-chan" Kise cradled the baby girl closer to him and kissed softly her head. "I hope you don't mind"

She feel sleep immediately after that.

He closed his eyes and concentrated in her calm breathing, trying to synchronize the rhythm of his lungs at her pace. They had been one over nine months after all, and he was so happy, so tankful and happy-

He had been very weak after the birth and those it had been impossible for him to hold her in that state, this was only the second time he had had her with him. _Haruka _was beautiful, she had the same skin and hair color than Aomine-cchi but with yellow eyes.

_I wonder what you are doing now- _

A knock on his door got him out of his thinking. "Yes?"

"Sir," A nurse pocked her head in. "I need to talk you about the hospital fees"

"Oh," Ryouta nodded. "I will give you my credit card if that´s okay?" Money luckily was not one of his worries.

"No sir, there will be no need" She entered quietly the room carrying various papers with her. "All you hospital fees have been taken care of, I just need your signature here"

Kise blinked surprised –he didn't doubt there were enough people out there who would do something like that for him. Akashi tended to take care of everything for any of them when something big happened and Midorima worked here but still, he hadn't expected it.

He signed diligently the papers and gave them back to the woman after he was done.

"Who paid for the fees?" He asked interested watching her corroborate his firm.

"It was an overseas transaction" She nodded seeming content at having finally everything in order. "It was done under the name of Aomine Daiki"

"My friend insisted I asked you if you knew the famous basketball player but I just think there are many similar names in this world, anyway have a nice day Kise-san" She bowed and left.

Kise clenched his teeth and keep the tears at by –the necklace felt heavy then, way too heavy for him to bear-

.

.

.

Tbc (?)

* * *

**F/N**:

So here we are, I thought about writing the whole story from Aomine´s point of view but that would have been unfair to Ki-chan so, the _pov_ will alternate. Whoever it is easier for me to write Aomine than Kise so I hope I got him at least decent enough-

I know I said I would be updating _my hero_ soon but I just have some issues with the parings and anyway the chapter it´s halfway done.

This story is easy to write for me because is angst, that´s why the chapter was done so quickly, also there will be many flashbacks-

And just like I said in my hero, I don't intend to look for a beta unless the person is _really, really_ interested to look and fix the grammatical errors of this story –I have had bad experiences with two betas already so that's why…

And thanks for the reviews and alerts.

.

If you liked it you should leave a review?


	3. A nostalgic dream

**Title: **The best of you

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Aomine/Kise. Minor Kaga/Kuro.

**Warnings: **M-preg**. **BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read. Spoliers of all the KNS characters.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama.

**Rating:** T-M. *Slight R for this chapter.

* * *

**vii. **_Wishing_

_(-)_

Aomine never thought about deep shit like the meaning of life or similar stuff, really, he wasn't one of those who used to lament over things long past –he was practical with a very bad character and had almost no patience to spare, he didn't believe in second chances or regrets. It was a simple truth.

"Hey, what the hell man?" Kagami shouted exasperated from his position at the other end of the supermarket aisle. "We are here to buy your groceries, come help me!"

Aomine just turned his head like he had done five minutes ago, and ignored the yells. The game they had won three days ago in the national circuit had had Kagami in a good mood the subsequent following days but it wouldn't last much longer, his impatience today was enough proof. And for all that, the red head was a bothersome _thing_ he preferred to overlook, really.

Kagami would calm eventually and would start buying things for Aomine to eat without annoying the crap out of him, though. Still Aomine would have to treat him afterwards for the favor or something.

"Whatever" The blue haired man mumbled disinterestedly, scanning the different shelves in front of his eyes when a blue flash of cloth called his attention. Getting closer to the shelf he realized, it was a doll.

There was no point in wishing for futile things to happen-

And close to the doll were other variety of toys, he hadn't realized were there. In fact he hadn't even noticed he was specifically in the Toy´s section, he had just wandered away from the annoying read head without an objective in mind.

The doll was made of cloth, had a blue dress and yellow hair, she looked happy enough with a painted sun on her hand made costume.

Aomine sighed tiredly at the irony in that. Whishing…

"Have you heard?" He heard a woman´s voice ask to other person, getting him partially distracted from the doll he had been scrutinizing. They were probably behind him.

"What?" Other girl with a softer tone replied.

"Kise Ryouta," Squealed the fisrt woman with an exited tone. "He is coming back from his break this fall"

"Hua?! This medical trial he talked about with the press has already ended?" The girl with dimmer voice sounded astonished. "I heard he began working in this project since he was in high school?"

"Yeah, the complete interview is in the magazine I gave you and well it´s been a year, I think it´s time. He can lose his crown as the world´s best if he doesn't pay attention, there have been so many after the title since he went on hiatus, the model industry is harsh like that-"

Aomine clutched the doll, gritting his teeth. He didn't want to hear, he didn't want to _remember_, he wasn't interested, he was done with the stupid blonde and with…

Whishing-

"Time for you to pay for all this" Kagami spoke next to him carrying tons of food with him, almost making him jump thanks to the surprise.

"What the fuck?" Daiki snapped. "Don't scare me like that"

Kagami shrugged. "You gonna buy that?" He prodded pointing towards the doll.

Aomine opened his eyes, realizing he had taken the doll from the shelf without noticing it. "What? Wanna say something about it?"

Taiga shook his head. "It´s cute"

"Do whatever you want, I´m leaving anyway, a hot chick is waiting for me tonight so I won't be home" He placed the doll over Kagami´s cart and took out one of his credit cards from his jacket pocket, handing it to the other.

"Don't get any disease" Taiga grumbled taking the card.

"As if" Aomine smirked, already turning and walking towards the place exit.

"I mean it!" Kagami complained loudly.

"Yeah, yeah" He said lifting one arm in signal of goodbye.

Stepping out of the store, he decided to walk instead of asking for a taxi –looking nothing like the famous basketball player he was known to be, he was dressed casually and had the sense to avoid the crowded streets-

The girl he expected to meet that night was nothing special, a rising model who had known of him thanks to Momoi. Aomine had encountered her in a sponsoring event months ago, she had asked him his number that night. Two days after she had called him and arranged to meet and by the second time that had happened they were already fucking. The only thing that didn't settle him well with this was that she insisted on calling these fortuities meetings _dates_. Of course it was just wishful thinking on her part because he had a lot of women these days and he didn't _date_ anyone since middle school but she just kept trying and he just didn't like the meaning behind that word, _dating..._

Aomine titled his head at the sky –it was dark and without a single star, just like a blur of senseless days, just like his memories.

"I wish we could be like this a little longer" Kise smiled quietly, lifting his arms to bring the blue haired boy closer to him. Aomine lowered his eyes at the bond's lips then, they were parted and red, very tempting. Also the fact that he was over the model in a hotel bed wasn't probably helping, well it was true Aomine had had his doubts about not being sexually attracted to his annoying friend but right now that worry seemed almost ridiculous.

Aomine wondered how an innocent _date _–as Kise liked to call it- had ended like that. The blond still owed him his chocolate shakes and-

"You like making out that much?" Aomine grunted still distracted. "No wonder after all you are still a guy"

"No," Kise frowned, chewing his lower lip and flushing slightly. "well making out is… I like to do that kind of thing with you but I mean that I would like to have you for myself like this, secluded from the world and only mine always" The blonde´s voice turning barely a mumble when he said the last words.

Aomine snorted. "What are you a girl?"

"Aomine-cchi!" Kise cried flustered, hitting lightly the blue haired boy on the head as revenge.

Aomine mumbled a weak _auch_ at that. "Really?" He asked dryly.

"I can do better if you insist" Ryota challenged with competitive fire lightened in his eyes, struggling underneath him. Kise was still red on the face but the shy kid that always whined at his crude behavior was now gone instead Kise lowered his lashes and arched his back, stretching his long neck and moaned softly.

"Aomine-cchi" The blonde gasped mimicking perfectly a sultry tone. "H-harder"

The blue haired boy jumped instantly from his position as if burned, it was all just so weird even more now that he knew his body was beginning to find the model attractive in a not-so-platonically way. "Stop that" He said gruffily averting his gaze.

"So boring~" Kise smiled slyly.

"I thought you said the love hotel thing was a joke" Aomine asked instead.

Kise sighed then, losing his playful mood. "It was but the shooting location was changed and that´s why I ended up making some pictures in this place, I´m sorry you had to come to a hotel after all and one so far at that"

Aomime wasn't particularly mad at their plans not going like they had expected, Kise´s work was hard and it drowned enough energy out of the idiot as it was. Since the location was changed so suddenly and was that far from Tokyo, the blond wasn't permitted to leave until everything was finished which was going to be until tomorrow. Hence they were spending their date here.

" ´s fine," Aomine shrugged. "just don't forget you still owe me"

"Of course" Kise seemed almost offended now, putting slightly. "I always do what I promise"

"Yeah, well" Aomine scratched his neck. "If there´s nothing else to do, I´ll be taking a nap"

"I will watch over you" The blonde smiled eagerly and rolled over, opening space for the other to drop in.

"huh yeah, whatever" Aomine grunted. "Just don't wake me"

It was some time after that, between the reality of the _here_ and the reality of the _dreams _and with the rain starting to fall leisurely outside that he heard the blond resting alongside him whisper softly in his ear wishes he never managed to understand -wishes he forgot alongside everything else.

It was too late now to feel remorse anyway, perhaps it always was.

* * *

**viii**_. Stranger_

_(-)_

It was nothing special. It never was not with her not with other and so he sometimes wondered why he even bothered.

The girl moaned at his touch spreading her legs in a seductive way. Aomine felt nothing at that, not a single sparkle of the old lust he used to carry for big breasted women and their painted lips but of course the show had to go on.

He fucked her hard against the mattress, all wet sounds and tight heat.

"Did you know the rose it´s the emperor of all the flowers?" Kise asked smiling holding one single red rose to his lips. They were in a clearing away from the city and close to a shrine. It was a calm place to be, full of trees, flowers and tiny chirping bugs.

Kise had taken him there on their second date, he had caller earlier that morning and had apologized for the awful first date they had had before saying it would not be the same this time.

Aomine had accepted because he had had nothing better to do and really going out with Kise meant free food.

Daiki lifted one brow and turned away. "Like hell I care" He said trying to catch some of the little insects that were flying around them.

"Awww Aomine-cchi you are not romantic at all" The blond sighed. "How did you managed to get girls like that?"

The blue haired boy gave him a bland look. "I did nothing. They came at me just like that"

"Well next time you can bring them here" Kise said quietly still looking his rose.

Aomine never asked then what that was supposed to mean, it was if Kise was already waiting for him to run away with a girl at the first chance. He knew he was dense and insensitive but even common sense told him that someone in love –and Kise had said he was in love with him before- just didn't wait for that to happen and yet he let it pass.

The blond then showed him his cutest smile and proceeded to scare away the bugs just to annoy the crap out of him.

"Aomine-kun?" He blinked at the call.

"What?" He snapped feeling sore and just bitter.

The woman looked shyly away trying to appear docile and weak. "It´s just you seemed so far away" She explained covering her naked body with her rumpled shirt.

He shrugged, yawning and getting ready to get dressed and leave.

She stopped him, grabbing his wrist. "I was thinking" She mumbled averting her gaze and flushing brightly. "We could meet tomorrow to have breakfast"

Aomine narrowed his eyes, his first impulse telling him not to accept the invitation and just dump her right now.

"Alright" He said feeling his temper getting worse by every minute he stood passing in this place. "I´ll go, text me"

She smiled sweetly and falsely at that. "I will"

And that was that.

* * *

**ix. **_Nostalgia_

_(-)_

It was dark when he arrived home. His department had the lights on, all his groceries bags in the table alongside with the doll and a note.

**{There´s dinner in the fridge but don't get your hopes up, it´s a simple dish.**

**KT.}**

Aomine snorted, cleared his table –taking the doll to his room and placing it over his desk-

The truth was the dinner was one of his favorite dishes and was not simple at all. Kagami was an idiot and a good friend, albeit he would rather die first than admit such thing to the red haired man.

He went to sleep after that.

_"I´ve told you" The blue haired girl repeated wickedly. "You will get fucked if you don't stop following me"_

_She was speaking to another teen –a blond woman trapped between the girl´s body and the wall. The taller with long blue hair sighed at the other´s lack of response and retired shouting an exasperated "Get out!" The blonde widened her eyes and ran for his life._

_"I know you are there, stop hiding" She turned smirking slightly to face him._

_Aomine realized then, they were in street courts, he was sitting in a bench and the girl was talking to him._

_"She keeps pestering me to join her precious basketball club" She explained throwing a perfect formless shoot from her position. "I like her but I hate the tedious sport, I´m more of the going home club, y´know?"_

_Aomine swallowed hard._

_"What?" She asked walking towards the bench he was sitting in._

_"You feeling bad" She peered at him curiously._

_"Who are y-"_

_She frowned. "Come on man, what´s wrong?"_

_Aomine just looked at her, long blue hair, yellow eyes, a black uniform and a demeanor that told "I take shit form no one"_

_"I know we don't see each other that much and that mom and you don't talk to each other but you have always lurked around me somehow" She shrugged seeming uncomfortable. "I have always thought of you as my dad anyway, the dude mom got married with this spring just get on my nerves."_

_"Haruka?" He asked weakly._

_"Yeah?"_

_Aomine closed his eyes-_

The sound of his alarm clock and the message alert of his phone woke him up. He checked the hour and noticed that it still was early morning. Aomine groaned. The fuck had been that?

More than a dream it had felt like a memory, a nostalgic one. Aomine wondered then if that was how it would be from here on. He wondered if Haruka would really believe him as her dad, would he really look for her form the distance? He also wondered if Kise would tell her who he was, if she would really get a step father…

Would Kise do it?

And then the doll resting at his desk seemed to laugh at him and the silence that plagued his questions based on one simple dream. He had thought of her while looking at it, Kagami had understood as much and like the good idiot he was had brought it for him.

"You should quit this, go to Tetsu and have kids, you would be a great dad" He said, thinking about the red haired man.

Aomine shook his head, he had a breakfast to go –he would get ready for it and then would decide what to do with the doll.

The sun would chase the nostalgia away, or so he hoped.

.

.

.

Tbc (?)

* * *

**F/N**:

Uh, I have been busy with my finals but that´s over –hopefully I won them all and so I´m free to write to my heart's content.

And Haruka is haunting her dad XD –ok no- Is just his own guilt and longing playing tricks on him, I think.

Ao/Kise is my Favorite right now as well, and plot bunnies keep coming at me and I just don't want more unfinished stories… so no…

Anyway-

.

If you liked it you should leave a review?


	4. Interlude, part I

**Title: **The best of you

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Aomine/Kise. Minor Kaga/Kuro.

**Warnings: **M-preg**. **BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read. Spoliers of all the KNS characters.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama.

**Rating:** T-M.

* * *

_******This chapter is all a flashback.**_

**x. **_Beautiful_

_(-)_

"It´s snowing!" Kise exclaimed excitedly –palms pressed on the classroom window-

"So what?" Aomine yawned.

The model turned his head then, sighing loudly. "You Aomine-cchi are a hopeless case"

They were in lunch break and while everyone else had left to eat with their friends, they had decided to stay and advance a bit in their studies, as winter approaching fast meant final tests. Kise had accepted to help the blue haired boy once again given the other´s situation with his shadow, Kuroko had vanished in the last few weeks from Aomine´s life without so much as an apology.

"Just because I´m not an idiot like you that gets excited over every little thing, doesn't mean I´m a lost cause" Aomine grumbled, reading disinterestedly the history notes in the blond´s papers.

"Well I already knew you weren't the most romantic of boyfriends of all but," Kise pouted. "Snow means cuddling!"

"The fuck?" Aomine twitched.

"Yep" Kise cheered, leaving his spot by the window to get closer to the other.

It was true, they had been dating for some time now, and he had dragged the reluctant power forward to a number of places but Aomine still hadn't done something for their relationship by his own volition, Kise often wondered then if it was to be like that always –if his efforts were useless.

"An umbrella~"

"What that has to do with anything?" Aomine lifted a brow.

"We will share of course!" Kise said happily ignoring his previous thoughts stubbornly, taking the seat next to the blue haired boy. "And then you will come to my room and we will cuddle and watch one of those amines you like"

"The barbaric ones?" Daiki asked seeming unimpressed with all his plans.

"Yes" Ryouta nodded.

"What about the fucking tests?"

"I´ll help you" Kise titled his head searching for the other´s azure eyes. "I´m not that good like Kuroko-cchi but I´ll doing my best" He added sincerely.

Aomine averted his gaze. "Don't compare yourself with Tetsu"

The model´s eyes widened then, as his minds started supplying a series of possible reasons as to why Aomine would tell him soothing like that. The major part of them were dark and just facts he had known all along, _useless, useless, useless_-

"I guess it would be silly of me" He answered quietly after many minutes of silence, watching idly the white flakes that fell from the sky through the window.

"Oi, Kise" Daiki called by the fifth time.

He turned his head again at that towards the power forward. "Mmm?"

"Cut it out" Aomine narrowed his yes.

"I don't understand?" The model blinked trying to figure the other out.

"You were happy ´cause it was friggin snowing, remain like that" Daiki said, flipping through the book´s notes. "We will share the umbrella so quit it with kicked puppy look"

"Hah?" Kise shook his head. "You are imagining things, Aomine-cchi"

"Tche, whatever" The other said while continuing to scan the history notes.

"Is beautiful though" The model added referring to the white, white snow. Beatifull white falling freely from the vast sky, like little pearls broken from the collar of a fair maiden´s memento. He had always had a fascination with winter and how glazed everything began in its embrace; it was a delicate mix between pretty, glass and melancholy, a contradiction of sorts.

"Yeah but" Aomine agreed still busy with his studying. "I prefer summer"

"That´s because you can´t play basketball in the snow neither can you catch your precious bugs" Ryouta lectured.

"Still I would have thought an Idiot like you was more of spring time"

"Not really, I love winter"

"I know it´s just the other season suits you more" Aomine stated soundlessly.

"I didn't hear that," The blonde protested sulking. "and I have the feeling it was a nice complement, say it again Aomine-cchi!"

"If ya didn't hear it that´s yar problem dumbass"

Kise frowned. "Not fair at all"

Aomine shrugged.

* * *

**xi**_. Hope_

_(-)_

After the bell that indicated the school day was over rang, Kise decided it would be to boring just go home straight to study and proposed a trip to Maji to enjoy more of the fresh fallen snow. "I will buy you food" He offered contentedly.

"If I don't win the crappy tests, I won't be able to play in the next game, you know Akashi´s policy" Aomine replied shoving all his books carelessly inside his bag.

"You will, I promise" Ryouta smiled reassuringly.

Aomine seemed to think about it for a minute before scratching his neck doubtfully and saying. "Okay"

The blond smiled harder at that.

They exited the school grounds shortly after that, Kise almost bouncing on every step while Aomine dragged his feet around. They walked side by side over the snow, breathing in the deep cold that had descended upon the air.

"You think we are far enough?" The model asked, peering curiously at the street.

"Sure enough" Aomine answered trying to close his jacket off to get the cold out of his bones and fixing his scarf and globes.

"Well then" Kise nodded, taking out his designer-brown umbrella and extending it over their heads. "It will stop the snow from melting in our clothes"

"Murasakibara must be freezing his ass of" Aomine commented finally done with the jacket.

"I think Murasakibara-cchi is not the only one who´s pretty cold right now" The fair-skinned boy grinned, looking pointedly at all the winter gear the other had put on. "Aomine-cchi doesn't look like it but he gets cold quickly"

"I prefer to be comfy and not like other idiots that don't even bring a jacket" Aomine complained irritated noticing how the other hadn't put any kind of cover on, removing his scarf and putting it over the model´s neck, making the deep blue of the scarf contrast with Kise´s pale skin.

Ryouta blushed at that and stayed still while his friend arranged the scarf on his person.

"Next time you want to go somewhere with this weather, we gonna grab your winter clothes first" Aomine scowled, taking off the jacket he had had troubled closing as well and putting it over the other.

"Wha?! Wha?!" Kise blinked flustered. "Aomine-cchi don't, I can't accept this you get cold easily"

"I need you to help me pass the tests so I can´t let you get sick right" The blue haired boy reasoned also transferring his globes to the other.

"What no" Kise shook his head. "I um, I don't get sick that much"

"You do" The other retained. "So shut up and start walking before I end up like a glass stone"

Kise lowered his eyes with his cheeks still burning after being clothed in the big blue winter attire completely and started walking, this time closer to the other teen to keep him warm with his proximity at least. And so he decided to tempt his luck once again, extending the globed hand that wasn't holding the umbrella to the other without looking.

It took more than five seconds but after that his hand felt more warm and secured on a strong grip.

And he had never believed in love tales with princesses and dragons –with eternal love y bloodied promises. Kise had never had the interest or incentive to believe in them neither the indicate person to try. He loved to watch them on TV yes, these dramas that talked about love and pain and redemption but to actually believe it, he wasn't that gone yet and his optimism only reached so far.

Or so he had known and then, Aomine Daiki had appeared before his very eyes like warm sun in a cold December afternoon.

Kise Ryouta was in love and so he was also hoping -like chanting a song, like reading a poem and like screaming to the air.

The hand holding his felt kind and big and his heart hadn't recovered it´s normal rhythm.

"It´s here" The other teen said dragging him from his musings.

Ryouta turned his head to look at his partner at that. Aomine-cchi returned his gaze expectant –blue, blue like polished sapphire-

"Are we going or not?" The power forward asked, tugging impatient their interlaced hands and pointing towards the restaurant.

"Why wouldn't we. Silly Aomine-cchi?"

_"I like you"_ such simples words, he had said them not really expecting nothing in return from the other and yet Aomine had said _yes._

They took seat by one of the less crowded corners and he pretended to ignore how the girls in the table next to theirs kept checking them out and how Aomine seemed to have a smirk plastered on his face all the while.

"You would go for the one with big breasts and short hair, wouldn't you?" The blond asked bluntly with his head resting disinterestedly on one hand.

Aomine stiffened on his place. "I still like women" He grumbled.

Kise tightened his lips. "I know"

"So you wouldn't go for any of them?" The blue haired boy asked back with a curios glance.

Kise shrugged. "I don't like them enough"

"What about dudes?" And this time Daiki seemed to be truly interested.

It was true, they never had discussed this kind of things and he had never talked about his preferences or previous relations with Aomine-cchi. After all Ryouta wasn't that public about his personal life like his boyfriend had been with his previous conquests.

"I have two types" Kise admitted sincerely, playing with a fry on his plate. "Like the guy on the far left corner-"

Aomine interrupted him there, his gaze in the pointed guy. "Tall, dark skinned and rough, huh?"

"They remind me of you" Ryouta smiled wobbly.

Aomine glanced away. "Yeah, I kind of thought so"

"And like Midorima-cchi" Kise ended up softly to what Aomine´s reaction was immediate.

"The hell?" And if Kise felt delighted in being once more the center of Aomine´s attention and not that short haired big breasted woman well you couldn't blame him.

"Are you serious?" Daiki asked incredulous.

_Get jealous, and stop thinking in anyone but me-_

"Sometimes," He explained, and it was the biggest of the lies –Midorima-cchi was his friend, a good one who had patience with him and his whining about stuff regarding the boy sitting in front of him. He hoped Midorima would forgive him for this but if he could make the tanner male jealous, then wouldn't that be amazing?

Aomine squeezed hard the bottle of his drink then, gulping down the soda in large amounts. "I´m bored, let get out of here" He demanded after that, he looked annoyed and going on his way to pissed.

Kise hoped he was jealous, just as he hoped to be loved back if only a little.

Who knew, hope was always a good thing-

.

.

.

Tbc (?)

* * *

**F/N**:

This chapter was split in two, this is only the first part –hopefully the next one deals with their first time-

Now to the chapter, I would like to know what you think of it but please be nice, I will be happy to hear you out –I have problems dealing with Kise´s personality-

And overall even though I´m very inspired for it, I get insecure.

Also, I need more Ao/Kise in my life –there's never enough-

See ya-

.

If you liked it you should leave a review?


	5. Interlude, part II

**Title: **The best of you

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Aomine/Kise. Minor Kaga/Kuro.

**Warnings: **M-preg**. **BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read. Spoliers of all the KNS characters.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama.

**Rating:** T-M (This one is sligtly R as well)

* * *

_******This chapter is all a flashback.**_

**xii. **_Heartbeat_

_(-)_

Aomine was angry and frankly these days it wasn't easy to control his impulses anymore, not with Tetsu gone and his jumbled feelings regarding the idiot he had for a lover always making his heart jump at every opportunity. In fact some days it was just impossible.

He was dragging the blond harshly now after exiting Maji, still with their hands interlaced –leading him towards what he remembered being the direction of the model´s house in a clear attempt to end with the study for the fucking tests for once and for all. Kise wasn't his first option concerning this kind of things, Tetsu had always been the one who saved his ass when test season started and Satsuki of course but she was a given so it didn´t count. As it had happened his shadow showed his person less and less around practice and them nowadays making it impossible to ask for his help, his childhood friend on the other hand would have helped him, he knew and yet…

He had decided to spend even more of his time with the small forward. Why? He couldn't guess, just as he didn't understand why he was so fucking pissed right now-

"Aomine-cchi?" Ryouta asked worriedly.

"What?" He snapped.

Kise frowned. "We have passed my house already"

Aomine closed his eyes and tried to breath deep.

"Why are you so mad?" The blond asked and if hadn't known him well enough, he would have sworn the ever cheerful blond was having the time of the year at his expense right now.

"I´m not mad" He growled back.

"Look at the snow" Kise titled his head pointing to the new wave of snowflakes falling from the sky. "They deserve a better attitude than that or at least an apology" He added wriggling his finger in a lecturing manner with a playful smile on his lips.

"I don't fucking care for the fucking snowfla-" But he wasn't able to finish his string of curses because just in that moment Kise had dropped his bag and umbrella and had gotten closer to him, pressing his lips softly against his own.

And against all his anger and confusion, he kissed back –planting his hands on the other´s shoulders and pushing him against the closer wall, opening the model´s mouth with his tongue and sliding his right knee between the fair-skinned man´s legs.

Kise moaned lightly intending to break apart to take some air in to which Aomine agreed only to attack him in full force, taking off the scarf and opening the jacket in quick and rough motions. His lips then proceeded to bit the long graceful neck displayed completely while lowering his hands slowly over the expense of the blonde´s torso –almost like a caress.

And suddenly his anger wasn't just that anymore. He was getting turned on.

Kise shivered lightly against his ministrations and stifled a gasp when Aomine´s knee finally started massaging the evident bulge between his legs.

"Aomi-ne-cchi" He heard to the other call breathlessly.

And Aomine who had been busy rutting shamelessly against him got out of his trance. "What" He panted.

"We are in the street, someone could pass" Kise tried to explain gasping.

And Aomine had to use all his auto control to not drag his pants down and fuck him right there –never mind he had never done that with a man and he had been reluctant to do it with Kise at first-

The model had the a blush spreading on his face, the lips red and swollen from the kiss and a half-lidded look on his eyes with the mussed hair to complete all. Daiki swallowed hard and tried to calm his pulse, putting distance between them.

He had never wanted to fuck someone as badly as he wanted the idiotic blond in that moment.

"In your house then" He stated unconsciously licking his lower lip to which Kise only answered by getting redder, sputtering and hiding his face with his hands.

"I´ve never gone all the way before" The small forward admitted in a mumble, hiding even more.

Aomine blinked. "What? Really?" He asked incredulous all heat momentarily forgotten, what with the blonde always teasing him with sexual innuendos and being so good looking that he was a virgin was something difficult to believe.

Kise lowered his hands crossing them over his chest protectively. "Just because I´m a model doesn't mean I´m cheap or easy" He defended himself, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"So never? A boy or a girl? Or ...fucking Midorima?" Daiki pressed again. "And also you said once that you would wait for me to becomome yours or some crap like that?"

"No" Kise answered firmly back. "And about the second thing, I did and I still do but that doesn't mean-"

"But you said you had two types of guys," The taller interrupted, for some reason he just needed to know. "which means you have had relationships"

"I have but I never slept with any of them" Kise answered meeting his inquiring gaze.

"Why?" And he was curious, even though at the beginning the notion of Kise being a virgin had seemed ludicrous confirming it right now had somehow managed to calm him even more –like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders without him even noticing-

"I´ve been waiting" Kise averted his gaze and started walking towards his house a couple of blocks away making it obvious he didn't want to keep talking about that theme.

Aomine sighed then, scratching his neck tiredly –because even this stuff was different when it concerned the idiot blond. Whit any other he could just do whatever seeking pleasure for himself not bothering with feelings and all that crap but not with Kise, never with Kise. They had been friends first after all and...

He looked at the snow pooling on his feet and felt like kicking it, and now he was not only frustrated with his annoying feelings but he was frustrated sexually too.

Which took him to his initial state; he was irritated once again –albeit not really pissed how he had felt in Maji-

At least he wasn't seeing red anymore and his heart rate felt normal again.

. 

Kise´s room wasn't different from his own in essence, it had a bed and a desk full of books and papers, posters on the walls –of fashion trends and cool collages- plus the usual messiness expected from a male. Apart from the collection of various colorful trinkets easily assorted by the place, including a stuffed yellow penguin, Kise´s room was pretty normal.

Aomine remembered hearing once when he was lazing around in school some girls parroting about how they would kill for getting invited to Kise´s-kun room, perhaps for that he had had a weird notion about how the blonde´s room would look like.

"Aomine-cchi" Ryuota who had been inside his bathroom changing clothes stepped out in that moment calling his attention and returning the stuff that Aomine had given him. "Thanks" The blond mumbled with a light red painting his face.

Aomine shrugged accommodating the garments over the model´s bed –inside doors the cold didn't really feel after all- "You place is cool" He mentioned as an afterthought.

Kise turned to look tentatively at him with a small smile on his lips.

Aomine sighed and looked away. "Yeah um about before… that, uh, I´m not… I´ve never-"

"You phone is chiming" Ryouta interjected with an unreadable tone of voice, sitting on his bed.

Daiki noticed then, that indeed his phone had been shaking inside his pocket for a while now. He picked it up and unlocked the screen surprised to find that he had five missing calls from his shadow. He dialed Tetsu´s number back and waited patiently in line for the other to answer.

"What´s up Tetsu" He said awkwardly as a form of greeting when the call finally connected. it had been days since he had seen his shadow after all, still sometimes it was better to pretend nothing was happening.

He saw Kise lower his head and tense his shoulders after hearing his shadow name -while Tetsu explained slowly how he had forgotten to give Satsuki some of her history notes back, and if Aomine who lived close to her and was out in that moment could pick them in Kuroko´s house and then return them to her.

"I uh," Aomine looked contemplatively at the blond then, who was trying hard to not pry on his phone conversation. And some moments ago Tetsu´s crappy behavior would have been his last straw but right now he felt unusually calm. "It´s really not necessary, she always has freaking copies for everything"

"Yeah, I´m sure" He added boringly roaming around –still looking at the whole place with mild interest- "See ya"

The blond chuckled forcedly at that. "Something happened with Kuroko-cchi?"

"Nah, he forgot to give back Satsuki her notes" Aomine explained, closing off his phone and walking towards the desk, inspecting the various papers the blonde-haired person had there, frowning at seeing so much science articles research _–genetic and mother cells implant __as advanced implant embryos. _Complicated stuff that made his head ache. Aomine shook his head and took some books of the history pile resting there and carried them towards the bed.

Kisee looked at him curiously. "What are you doing Aomine-cchi?"

Aomine gave him a look.

"I know we are going to study," Ryouta clarified. "but on the bed? You will fall sleep!"

"That´s the plan" Aomine smirked lazily. "You will read me to sleep and hope for something of it to get in my head"

"What? No" The model scowled.

"Is easier if we do it my way" Aomine complained, flopping down on the small forward´s bed.

"You won't remember tomorrow if we do it like that" Kise protested. "and I want to play with you the next matches"

"So honest," Daiki rolled to the model´s side to watch amusedly how the other complained and sulked and pouted all the while. "Just read already"

Ryouta sighed giving up and picking one of the first books. "I still think is a bad idea"

"Mmmm"

"And you are not even paying attention!"

"You haven't started anyway"

"... That´s not how it works, Aomine-cchi"

"It will, just stop complaining"

"I´m not"

"You are"

"You are and I´m getting sleepy"

"I told you so!"

"Can't we just take a break?"

"We haven't even started…"

"…"

"Just come sleep with me" Aomine commanded yawning, rolling back to make some space. "you wanted cuddle time right?"

"That´s not cuddle time, is Aomine-cchi wanting to sleep" Kise accused whining.

"I´ll hug you?"

Ryouta bit his lips, putting the book apart. "Just this time"

"Yeah, yeah"

And so he received a very squirmy blond between his arms. Kise smelled nice and not at all like all the girls he had toyed with –the blond smelled familiar, like warm earth and even if he denied it so much like spring-

Aomine closed his eyes waiting for the other to stop fidgeting which well, never happened. And really just why? Why was he here again? Why was he here when tons of cute fuckable loose girls would be whiling to let him touch their racks if only he asked? He hadn't liked men ever before-

Why would this idiot be different?

Because he had been definitely whiling to give it a try with Kise earlier and well he wasn't exactly averse right now. . .

"Aomine-cchi?" The blond asked softly –his hot breath tickling Aomine´s neck-

"What?" He grunted back.

"Did I disappoint you?" Kise lowered even more his voice, hiding his face completely from Aomine´s eyes. "You know for not being sexually active?"

"Is your body, no one should do things they don't want" He answered truthfully and yeah somehow he was a little –very little relieved the model wasn't like his previous conquests, easy to spread his legs for anyone who asked but at the same time even if he was, Aomine would still respect him and care…

Kise would always be Kise after all.

"I-is just" The model swallowed hard and Daiki felt his neck get wet. "I never thought my waiting would come to an end"

He wasn't good with this kind of things, dammit! And his only previous experiences with tears hadn't been one of his most successful accomplishments either. Satsuki used to cry a lot when they were kids because the other girls wouldn't play with her if she didn't gave up her friendship with him, Daiki used to throw dirt to their heads as revenge and always hope for that to be enough, so she would stop crying.

The dirt wouldn't help him here though. Aomine sighed heavily for the second time that day.

"Don't cry" The blue haired boy mumbled weakly.

"Silly Aomine-cchi, I´m not crying" Kise hiccupped.

"It´s not worth it" Aomine disentangled himself from the other and searched his face. "No one its worth of your tears" He said quietly, cleaning the blonde's face roughly with the back of his hand.

Kise nodded red to the tip of his ears. "We should probably start with the books" He said afterwards.

Aomine nodded back.

.

In the end it didn't happen like Aomine thought it would neither the same day they studied in the model´s room. It took actually two weeks, a passing grade in his history exam and lot of patience from his part –which was saying a lot, he had never learned to be patient after all-

He guessed the idiot deserved as much-

And perhaps this wasn't the best of the times to be having second thoughts not with Kise splayed on his bed waiting anxiously for him to do something… anything.

"Aomine-cchi?" The blond called softly.

Aomine looked back to then avert his eyes –this wasn't like all the previous times he had had adventures with all wiling the girls in school, this was Kise… just Kise-

"You really wanna do this?" He asked reluctantly.

Ryouta nodded.

"Right, right" Aomine scratched his head awkwardly. "Take off your clothes"

Kise´s eyes widened instantly at that –a blush spreading all over his face- "Shouldn't you be the one supposed to do that for me Aomine-cchi?"

"Too many belts and straps" The blue haired boy answered bluntly. Kise was wearing one of his designer outfits –too many straps, belts and decorative stuff to even bother with-

"Unless you want me to tear it off?"

The model sighed pouting still with his cheeks lightly colored. "So unromantic"

Aomine just shrugged it off, starting to lift off his shirt as well.

"Is it really okay?" Ryouta asked lowering his eyes while taking off all the accessories he was wearing. "Won't you regret it afterwards?"

Aomine decided to silence him with a kiss then –getting closer to the blond and pushing him back to the mattress as well-

It was just a blur of heat and wet after that. Naked skin over naked skin and his fingers inside stretching the blond deeply making him twist and moan out load completely spread on the bed.

Kise threw his head to the side trying to stifle a moan with the pillow –amber eyes glazed from pleasure-

Aomine pushed his lubed fingers back inside searching for the other´s undoing completely –fucking him just like that slowly and raw-

The model cried out and convulsed curling his toes coming closer to his orgasm. Aomine kissed him again and waited for the other to finish coming on his hand.

"Aomine-cchi you aren't…" Kise started dazedly after regaining his breath, noticing how the other was still hard caged on his slacks and was already cleaning him with tissue as well.

"It will go away" The blue haired boy shrugged back. "Just sleep"

"But" Kise protested.

"Sleep" Aomine repeated lifting his unoccupied hand to place it over the model´s eyes, directing his gaze towards his bed room window and looking at the fresh snow falling outside.

His heartbeat was steady again and his head was in peace for once. He had an answer for all the questions now, he was in love.

.

.

.

Tbc (?)

* * *

**F/N**:

Okay so I was nervous the previous chapter with this one I just wanna hide…

I don't know why but it has been the hardest for me to write of the entire story, it´s just Aomine and feelings and IC together is kind of hard, way too hard to coexist. About Kise being a virgin, uh I dunno, there´s this notion of him not really being easy and this other of him being a slut (kind of black or white) so I dunno I just… typed it how my heart told me. About the sex, uh, it´s not what you expected I know but I promise it will get better… somehow… but you know Aomine kind of had his big revelation in the middle of it and… yeah… I'll shut up now.

Thanks for all the reviews and support and the I love you´s XD (I got a bunch of them)

And let me know what you think, I´ll be happy to hear from you-

.

If you liked it you should leave a review?


	6. A fairy tale died today

**Title: **The best of you

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Aomine/Kise. Minor Kaga/Kuro.

**Warnings: **M-preg**. **BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read. Spoliers of all the KNS characters.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama.

**Rating:** T-M

* * *

_******This chapter is all **_

**xiii. **_Bitter_

_(-)_

Homura Rinka -and in other circumstances that name wouldn't have rang a bell. Kise would have just shrugged the news as another senseless gossip about entertainment and would have been done with it; he wouldn't have a story concerning her neither the poison running through his veins because of his disgust. In other circumstances, the story would have gone like this:

Two boys with a future ahead and hopelessly in love, one of them would have fulfilled a selfish wish without paying a price and a little girl would have her both parents to laugh with-

Ryouta sighed, sitting on the bed and clenching his hands on his lap –grabbing tightly the quilt covering him-

And principally, in the other version - the second one- he would be out of the hospital by now.

The woman on the TV kept talking about this new rising model, beautiful and yet so naïve, an angel that had apparently managed to capture a monster. She was the new hot girlfriend of one Aomine Daiki, the only official relationship the media had known him to have until now, the paparazzi had gotten a hold of them having breakfast in a fancy restaurant the day before.

The cynical part of the blond wanted to snort.

Because he had known her first hand and the girl was far from being an angel, Aomine was in for trouble if he really planned to keep her as his wife. She had never been decent at her job, and tough he had given her plenty of opportunities to shine in his fashion shows, she had never been good enough.

Still it didn't take the fact out; Aomine_-cchi _was legally hers.

Kise averted his gaze from the screen –barely concealing his need to turn it down, he should have never put the thing to work in the first place but after so many days of doing nothing more that lying awake here in these white walls sometimes alone and sometimes with his daughter well he had started to get bored.

It was horrible feeling, really, this oppression and hurt just hanging in his tongue like a rancid taste.

"Aomine-kun is no longer within my reach anyway" He chuckled sadly –a bitter hint in his voice-

He had decided it that way long ago. The famous basketball player was free to do as he pleased and Kise Ryouta –famous model and fashion designer- had nothing to do with him anymore. The hospital fees had been a formality, probably something done in a whim.

He should have known as much-

"This masochistic tendency of yours will kill you one day"

Kise lifted his eyes, startled.

Midorima Shintarou was looking disapprovingly at him from the other side of the bed –he had files in his hands and Kise guessed more news for him to hear-

"I didn't hear you enter" The model painted a perfect deceitful smile on his face. "Midorima-cchi is getting good at hide and seek, yes?"

"You idiot" The doctor arranged his glasses, sighing and giving up.

"So what will it be, bad or good?" Kise asked expectant.

"You will live" Midorima conceded defeated, sitting cautiously on the edge of the bed –sending to hell all the precautions against the hospital policy of never invading a patient bed-

"Ahhh~" Ryouta turned off the TV for real this time and pursed his lips. "I know when you lie"

Midorima twitched lightly. "There´s enough medicine to control your condition, with a constant dose of medicines and the appropriate care your expected life span will extend even longer-"

"What's the deal?" Kise asked titling his head backwards, looking quietly at the ceiling.

All the weakness, the dizziness after her birth, not being healthy enough to get out of this place after one moth, his previous symptoms and _that incident_-

"There´s no deal," Shintarou seemed ready to collapse. "With the medicine and the care you will have nothing to worry for"

"It´s more than what I expected" He said sheepishly.

Midorima looked away. "It´s my fault you have to keep this kind of life" He mumbled through clenched teeth.

"It was my wish, and _she_ was worth it"

"I´ll take full responsibility" Midorima swallowed after saying that.

"Takao-kun will not be happy" The blond offered deliberately.

"He has nothing to do-" The doctor started only to be suddenly interrupted in the middle.

"Oh really," Kise narrowed his eyes maliciously –the poison and bitterness inside him spilling trough words. Love was such a pitiful emotion. It wasn't Midorima-cchi´s fault but he was hurting and he wanted to everyone else to hurt alongside him- "What is your plan? To tell him you won't do him anymore because you have a duty to me?"

"Or are you playing the love card?" He added mockingly. "Do you love me enough to do this Mi-do-ri-ma-cchi?"

"You are angry at Aomine not me" Midorima shook his head, a haughty look on his eyes. "Your tantrum won't fix a thing"

"Take me out" The blond demanded unexpectedly.

"You can't leave yet"

"The garden at least" He asked in a lighter tone this time. His wrath and viciousness left him exhausted and sorer every time. "I´m sorry" His apology was sincere. And perhaps the garden would lift his mode, with luck and it could happen that Haru-chan was allowed out with him too.

"Alright" Midorima sighed yet again.

"Could you-"

"I´ll bring her to you, but if it gets too chilly you both will be back to the room"

Kise smiled for real this time. "Thanks"

* * *

**xiv. **_Lies_

_(-)_

The garden was not what Kise would have described as beautiful but then again perhaps his perceptions had just changed since back then. It had snowed the day before and all the area was enclosed in a white blanket of molten sleet. The pureness of the picture made him smile cruelly at his own ingenuity of those days long passed by –his wheelchair was parked near the inside hospital doors, his bare feet had left marks in the untainted snow since that spot towards this big willow tree where he was resting-

Haruka shifted in his arms, just a light movement-

Ryouta blinked at her, watching her drool over his hospital clothes. She seemed fine, not even cold despite being in the open. She would be strong one day he could see… _just like her other father…_

Midorima would fuse about him being in this weather with such light attire and bare feet, so he had to make the most of his time before his friend appeared. The model closed his embrace over his little daughter, sat at the front of the tree to then proceed to sing, with the movement of the leaves with the wind and the noises of an early afternoon accompanying his song as choir.

It was the first time he tried something like that for her. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to do it before, it was just he hadn't known any appropriate rhyme to sing her. Kuroko-cchi had come to visit some days of the previous weeks and had taught him one popular song for little children.

The little girl yawned wriggling in his embrace –curious eyes peering at him from the bundle of covers as he mouthed gently the words of the lullaby.

Kise continued until the song died on his own accord and flickered away the water that had started to accumulate on his eyes -probably of sadness probably of joy, sometimes it took him so much effort to differentiate between the two.

It would take time but it would get better. "I´ll learn more songs for you" He promised.

"You will catch a cold " A stern voice called out from his left.

"Leaving already?" Kise asked titling his head upwards.

Midorima shook his head curtly, taking off his coat and placing it over the idiotic blond and the child. "You only do this to spite me"

"Wha?! Are we already at the stage when you give me your coat?" Kise smiled lazily, a sardonic quality in his expression. "So cliché, Midrima-cchi"

Kise watched how the doctor tried to fix his composure, recollecting patience to deal with him. He was grateful to him, really, but the coat thing had brought back memories… unpleasant memories that never went away…

He just didn't believe in love anymore.

"Get up" Midorima ordered in his sensei´s voice. "I have allowed you enough time, you will be leaving the hospital in four days unless something happens and you don't want that, right?"

"You will leave me here all the night alone plus four more days," Kise pouted. "only to run towards your mistress"

Shintarou frowned feeling annoyed. "He is not, we are not –I don't love him"

"Lies" Kise answered back with ease.

"Just do as I say" Midorima pressed.

"But you have to be nice to the person you love!" Ryouta whined in a teasing manner. "I won't marry you otherwise"

"You won't marry me anyway"

"Ah, ah, ah" The model finally stood up –with the coat still over him. "Lies again"

Midorima just blinked back unsurprised, grabbing the other by the arm –ready to guide him back to his room.

"Do you love me?" Kise asked curiously -still shaded below the willow tree- while shifting Haru so she wouldn't cry while they walked back.

"No" The doctor said.

Ryouta didn't taunt the other afterthat –lies, lies, lies-

"You would be happy with Takao-kun" He offered sincerely while walking towards his room. Midorima deserved so much better than this.

"Is not like that"

"but-"

A hurried nurse interrupted their conversation. She seemed nervous and exited at the same time. "You have a visitor, Kise-san" She said slowly biting her bottom lip, a blush spreading all the way over her face. "He came while you were out and we couldn't refuse to let him in your room, he said it would be okay"

Kise nodded understandingly and flashed one of his most polite smiles.

"_Midorima-sensei_ are you leaving yet?" He asked again, all his previous wickedness gone –he knew Midorima took his work seriously so he didn't tease him when other persons were close to them.

"I´ll leave you in your room first" The other answered back, to then nod at the young woman who had brought them the news.

She smiled, bowed and left at that.

"I wonder who could be this late." Ryouta yawned.

"Probably Kuroko, he is been coming to visit frequently" Midorima offered distractedly opening the blonde's room.

* * *

**xv.** _Return_

_(-)_

And it was in its absurdity almost funny to see the person who was sitting on his bed – his usual loosened blue jacket on-

"It´s been a while Aomine-kun" Kise greeted calmly at the man.

.

.

.

Tbc (?)

* * *

**F/N**:

So a shorter chapter but well XD

Also a little fact, tomorrow´s my birthday –which means I get dragged everywhere … I will try to have another chapter next week but I don't promise anything.

.

If you liked it you should leave a review?


	7. Here again

**Title: **The best of you

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Aomine/Kise. Minor Kaga/Kuro.

**Warnings: **M-preg**. **BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read. Spoliers of all the KNS characters.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama.

* * *

**xvi. **_Clear skies_

_(-)_

Aomine lifted his head –his gaze getting lost on the infinite sky that could be seen through the big windows the place held-

The airport terminal buzzed with noise. He was finally going home, or as a closer to a home as it could be called. Japan was waiting, a life that had been put in standby, many goodbyes he never managed to finish plus a fucking sadness as bad as any injury he had sustained before-

In other not as eloquent words, frankly, going back was a gigantic pain in the ass.

The blue haired man sighed frustrated. His luggage was still nowhere in sight, meaning it hadn't been checked yet, meaning his flight was far from the take-off.

"Quit it with the gloomy look" Kagami chastised with a full mouth –holding between his hands a bag of new flavored chips, hamburger flavored chips-

"How can you eat that stuff, it tastes like shit" Aomine complained.

Kagami shrugged. "It last more time than burgers"

The blue haired player wanted to scream. He was itchy, stressed the fuck out with all the things that were happening… and that never ended well for anyone –at least, he had talked already with Satsuki regarding Homura Rinka´s interview, she had cheated him into going to that restaurant to back up her lies about their relationship and he had been an idiot for not noticing-

"I still don't know why the fuck I am here" Aomine sighed yet again.

"You wanted to get rid of the creepy doll in your desk, remember?" The red haired man shifted his bags to his other shoulder. "You have to give it to _her_"

"You were going to japan, you could have delivered it from me but no, you are a heartless bastard that-"

"That what?" Taiga prompted irritated. "You have had a month to get your shit toghether. It´s time to let it go dude, I dunno what happened between you two back then but Haruka deserves to meet you. Yes, she´s getting a surrogate father, but that doesn't lift the responsibility from your shoulders, Y´know?"

Aomine lowered his eyes. Kise was getting married to someone according to Kuroko and Haruka was going to get a dad, a real one-

"She would be better without knowing me"

"Don't be an idiot" Kagami scowled, mirroring the same words Kuroko had feed him two day ago when he had called.

Tetsu had verbally wiped the floor with him, thanks to the supposed relation he had with the Homura girl, his reluctance to visit Haruka _and her mother _plus a free guilt trip regarding the shadow´s own feelings. Kagami had delivered the final blow by pointing out how Aomine had grabbed the doll thinking in Kises´s daughter, _his daught_-

.

_[**Flashback starts**, three days ago]_

"Don't be an idiot, Aomine-kun" Tetsu spoke calmly through the phone. "Aren't you curious?"

"I don't care shit abut-"

"Why he didn't show up when the time was due? Why he never even apologized?"

"I don't care" He gritted through clenched teeth.

"But you were in love," More than angry his shadow now sounded sad, he knew that sound, Tetsu´s voice was full of pity because of him.

"Is not something that can be fixed, he said all that he had to say before" Aomine flopped down on his couch. "It´s fine"

"No, it's not" Kuroko made a pause. "Kise-kun is getting married"

"Send him my congratulations then" Daiki answered blankly.

"…It won't do any good to any of you"

"I have forgotten what was good for me anyway" Aomine retorted stubbornly.

"Kise-kun was good for you" Kuroko stated softly. "You were happy while you were with him"

"It wasn't my decision"

"You never let him explain"

"He never was interested in explaining"

"I see, It´s impossible talk like adults with Aomine-kun but" Aomine frowned, even if Tetsu´s voice sounded the same, he knew the tail haired man was getting angry. "Let me tell you this: You owe me enough to at least give it a try. I was in love with you back in Teikko"

Blue eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"Let me finish, be polite" Kuroko breathed raggedly. "I was in love and it hurt seeing you with someone else but you looked so happy, both of you did, I just never said anything that could damage that happiness even though, I wanted to."

"Tetsu…"

"I was unhappy so you could be happy. This will be your last chance before he- this will be you last opportunity, at least meet Haruka-chan. Don't be an idiot"

The line went dead after that. Tetsu had hung up on him.

Aomine scratched his neck, confused and dialed another number.

"Yo, what do ya want?" Kagami answered back.

_[**Flasback end**]_

"I guess it doesn't matter anyway" Aomine conceded half-heartedly.

Kagami shook his head. "It does"

"I can't- I would do anything to get a kid with Kuroko but," The red haired man swallowed hard before continuing with his point. "the treatment hasn't worked for us so far"

"yeah sometimes it does shit, the fucking treatment" Aomine repeated bitterly.

* * *

**xvii. **_Melody_

_(-)_

"Are you shitting me?" Kagami lifted a brow in a total skeptical fashion.

"No." Aomine shifted uncomfortably in his sit –because yes the fucking plain was finally flying and he was stuck next to a dumbass who just didn't get it- "It really is and old piece of music, classical shit a deaf dude wrote like a millennia ago"

"But you named the song and even told me the what? How did you call it? _Allegro_? What the hell man, _Cisza_?" Taiga waved the audiphones in front of his face, almost insulted. "How is that you have things like these in your i-pod?"

Aomine played it of nonchalantly. "It´s been a while since I opened that folder anyway"

Kagami blinked. "Really dude, I expected like anything in your i-pod but not this"

"Kise showed me" He answered finally giving it up.

"Ahh-Uhh. Right" The red haired man scratched his neck awkwardly. "Sorry"

Aomine rolled his eyes.

"But you really like it?"

"Yeah"

"I…I can live with that, I suppose"

The blue haired man stifled a yawn. It was going to be a long trip –Satsuki would freak out once she discovered he had just decided to disappear, well it wasn't like he was expecting to stay in japan more than what it was really needed but she would get mad anyway. He was just going to ask some things out of the model and then be gone… Tetsu deserved that much.

"And an opera follows, of course" The red haired man deadpanned. "Kise sure has a luxurious taste"

"That opera is my own taste" Daiki retorted back. "_King for a day_ from Verdi"

"I think I just lost you now"

"His wife died while he composed that opera, it´s said he vowed to give up classical music forever then. He didn't though, cheating bastard"

Kagami snorted. "Not happy ending then"

"He was happy, at the end I think" Aomine stated distractedly, shifting again to find a good spot to catch a nap.

"Why?"

"She was no longer here anyway so life had to keep going"

"That easy, huh?"

The blue haired man titled his head –a lazy demeanor on his person- "I think is the hardest thing he could have done. It was a penance. He pushed himself to see it through even when he really didn't want to"

Kagami seemed to think severely about his answer before speaking again. "It must have hurt like hell"

Aomine nodded expressionlessly.

"Isn't- isn't it the same as someone dying for you if you stop caring for them? Taiga asked frowning confused.

"Yeah, I guess"

"Are you on your way to meet a zombie then?" The other inquired slightly curious –face contorted between amusement, pity and terror-

Aomine snorted. "More like a fucking ghost"

"Ghost?"

"Doesn't matter. The third carpet has some hard rock stuff, leave the operas alone and go hear what you usually do"

"Mnnn" Kagami seemed to agree, changing carpets in the i-pod and not bothering him with more questions any longer.

Aomine went to back to his original plan after that, preparing for a doze –his normal dreams or nightmares ready to take over. After all they were only waiting for him to lower his defenses, to join the only ever present thing in his mind. Kise Ryouta used to haunt him day by day after all; it was just that sometimes his brain liked to play tricks on him, making it even worse and added things like the dream he had had of Haruka.

A ghost indeed-

* * *

**xviii.**_ Audience_

___(-)_

It's just that sometimes it brought memories back, bad ones.

Aomine suppressed a sigh, directing his steps towards the nurses in the reception post. Kagami had gone to see Tetsu after doubting it several times, saying some crap "_about doing this by yourself but not really ready, are ya? Should I go-Yada, yada, yada"_, in the end after reassuring the red haired idiot of being _"Fine, go. Yeah, fine…really… what are you my mother?"_ they had parted ways on the airport. Taiga was genuinely worried, he could tell that much but it wasn't as if he would have a breakdown or something so it was fine.

"Could you tell me where the new born baby's section is?" He asked expectantly to the first nurse, he saw.

She blinked, looking him from head to toe –after checking him twice tough, she smiled sweetly, leaning over the counter putting all her attributes on display through the cleavage of her blouse. "Yes, the first door to the right from here"

Aomine wasn't in the mood for this but he forced a slight smirk that had her more flustered in no time. "Thanks, I also need Kise Ryouta´s room number"

Her eyes widened –indecision painted over them- "That´s confidential, sir" She answered biting her lip.

Go figure-

"But I´m an old friend of his" He leaned over as well and deepened his voice. "You wouldn't ruin my surprise, would ya?"

She shook her head energetically.

"So?" He prompted.

"204"

"Thanks" Daiki said dropping the seductive act and starting his march towards the new-born area.

And sure enough, he found it. He walked between all the little cribs, and then there she was –so frail and tiny so much like the girl he had dreamed about-

_Kise Haruka._

In truth he had been thinking about something regarding her during all these days, and now he had finally come to a decision.

"I´ll come back later" Daiki told her, caressing her head softly. "I promise"

.

"Aomine-kun to what pleasure do I attribute your presence here?" Kise asked –fake and distant-

He shifted in the bed he was sitting in, looked over the blond and Midorima –the future husband of course, he should have guessed as much- and snorted.

"My visit brings everything just not pleasure, not for you at least"

"Well?" Midorima said.

"What shining gentleman to the rescue?"

"Aomine-kun" Kise pressed.

And so he nodded, it was fair enough and his decision had been made. "Joint custody"

.

.

.

Tbc (?)

* * *

**F/N**:

I´m sorry for the late chapter and also happy holydays. See ya soon.

.

If you liked it you should leave a review?


	8. And I will love you

**Title: **The best of you

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Aomine/Kise. Minor Kaga/Kuro.

**Warnings: **M-preg**. **BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read. Spoliers of all the KNS characters.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama.

* * *

**_(This chapter is all flashback)_**

**xix. **_Rules_

_(-)_

"Are you sure, Aomine-cchi?" Kise asked a little anxious.

"Yeah, yeah go" The blue haired boy grumbled slouching his position even more in the couch. "Won't die from a cold"

Kise smiled softly –getting closer to his boyfriend- and changed the cloth on his forehead. "I´m a little worried" He said gesturing at the rain that had started to fall slowly outside. "You can´t go outside like this and you get bored easily"

"I won't, I promise"

The model bit his lip. "I will be on my way then"

Aomine nodded –getting more comfortable on the sofa-

"I´ll bring you cake and whatever you want" Kise promised feeling a bit guilty for leaving the other enclosed in his house and alone in a moment like this but Akashi-cchi had called and said he wanted to speak with everyone, it had to do with the start of their last year in Teikko. Kise had explained how Aomine-cchi was sick and so Akashi had spared him, Ryouta on the other hand hadn't had such luck.

"Chocolate"

Kise shook his head amused –Aomine became even more conceited in a situation like this-

"Chocolate will be then" He said, leaning to kiss his boyfriend cheek as a goodbye. It didn't happen tough, as the other turned his head to a side, the blond frowned, something cold and bitter washing over his chest.

"You will get sick"

Of course, Aomine-cchi was just getting him out of harm's way. Still his initial reaction on bitterness was somehow always there.

They were fine. They had been fine for months now, Aomine had gotten quiet and even sensitive sometimes around him, like now worrying for his health -Kise had started to forget many things that made him sad when he was with this person, like how their feelings weren't on the same level or how Kuroko-cchi´s absences in Aomine´s related stuff were a taboo topic nowadays.

In retrospective, he was happy… blissfully ignorant of Aomine´s true feelings regarding him.

"I want a goodbye kiss" He said still leaning over the other.

And really it was better like that.

"No can do" Aomine yawned. "You will catch my cold-"

Their lips connected easily and after some struggle Aomine went lax on his arms –it was a way of communicating his love. After all this time together, he still couldn't really believe it. Inlaid memories of only watching Aomine from afar made the whole situation even more surreal-

But

Here he was, kissing him so easily like breathing –Aomine´s hands clasped on his arms when they parted for some air-

"I have to go" He mumbled as an apology.

"Akashi can wait" Aomine retorted even more flushed that what he already was. His fever was getting higher, Kise understood in the way his eyes seemed to glaze all over.

"No. You have to rest"

"You started it" Aomine complained.

_-Yes, only me… look only ever at me. Forget the world exists-_

"I love you" Kise said quietly not expecting any kind of response, it was just he always had those words one the tip of his tongue ready to get out, to explode from within his heart. Like melted honey, sweet, sweet, oh so sweet it hurt so much from time to time.

"You are cheating saying something like that when I'm about to faint" Aomine huffed, his whole form weakened for the cold affecting him.

"You always knew anyway, right Aomine-cchi?" He teased.

"I might" The blue haired boy mumbled slurring the words –his eyes feeling heavier by every second passing-

"Go to sleep"

"Don't wanna" Aomine said petulantly more for show than for real reasons –truth was he looked and felt like shit-

"I´ll be here when you wake up" He admitted pushing softly at the other so Aomine ended up lying completely on the sofa. Kise changed the cloth again, refreshing it with new water. He was to probably be late but then again Akashi would understand his motives… he hoped.

"With chocolate"

"Yes"

"Alright" Aomine sated finally closing his eyes. Kise waited until his respiration became even to leave.

_-me too, I lo-_

Outside he got ready to walk towards the meeting point and be back as soon as possible with as many chocolate as he could find. He had broken his first rule regarding this relationship Aomine-cchi (don't tell him, he will leave)

He hoped, Aomine wouldn't remember latter.

There were to more rules to go before digging his own grave anyway.

Kise sighed and continued his march.

**.**

"You are here" Aomine admitted hoarsely after opening his eyes.

"I promised, and I brought you what you wanted" Kise answered softly –lifting the other´s legs to share the couch- "Aomine-cchi´s feet are cold" The blonde said as an afterthought.

"I think I´m dying" The tan haired boy stated weakly.

"Aww, don't be like that, it´s just a cold" Kise retorted amused. "Plus, the day you day won't be like this at all"

"Hah?"

"Yes, yes, I mean, the day you die, I won't be with you" The model continued explaining.

"You will have already left me by then?" Aomine asked sounding horribly constipated. "How dishonest of you"

"Well, it´s the truth. I won´t be here any longer as the dead can't rise from the grave" Of course he wasn't going to be able to be around to bury his boyfriend´s body the day he passed away because after all he would be already waiting for him in heaven. "I expect to die first, you know"

"Why?" Daiki asked dizzily with a sore throat.

"Wouldn't be able to live knowing you no longer breath so-" He looked back at the other and offered a small smile. "I´ll be going first"

"That´s just too selfish"

"I´m sorry"

"You better stop thinking shit like that if you plan to keep fucking with me" Aomine grumbled, shifting in his sticky –soaked with sweat- clothes. "I don't like-"

"Would you be able to live without me?"

The other narrowed his eyes. "What kind of question is that?"

Kise shrugged. "Just a question"

Aomine sighed. "How could I know, you are right here aren't ya?"

"Well, I wouldn't-"

"Don't" Aomine sighed once again –and finally sat on the sofa- "don't be sad for something that hasn't even happened yet, tch"

Kise looked back at the other´s words –surprise coloring his features- "I´m not-"

"You are. You look like your about to cry" The blue haired boy shifted again. "Just come here and stop talkin´"

Kise blinked not being sure of what to do-

"Come" Aomine repeated opening his arms -and so Ryota did, feeling slightly silly at being hugged like a child. Aomine-cchi´s arms were warm, overly so because of the fever. He relaxed in the embrace after a while and went boneless in Aomine´s arms.

"Are you happy now? I broke my rule of no cuddling at any circumstances, only perhaps after sex" Aomine grouched, looking away.

"You mean, mean Aomine-cchi, you always cuddle with me even if there's no sex anyway"

"Well with all the previous girls it never happened" Aomine averted his eyes "but you have made me break every single rule. Be proud and stop thinking about dying first. That should be the only rule we should have, you know, we die together or we don't"

"Silly Aomine-cchi, that can't be controlled"

Daiki shrugged awkwardly between their embrace. "Don't care"

"I´ll try my best" Kise mumbled feeling truly content and sleepy.

"Yeah, you have to-"

**.**

"My throat hurts" Kise wailed pitifully resting in the same couch Aomine had been a week ago.

"It´s just a cold" Aomine deadpanned back –bringing soup with him- "Eat"

* * *

**xxi. **_Underneath_

_(-)_

Underneath it all, it felt like fire. The sensation of being consumed totally, all exposed flesh and bones. It felt good of course, way too god -slickness and sweat, all heated limbs and the expected pleasure.

Fire. Alive. Overwhelming. Beautiful.

And tinted with blue hues-

"Nnnn" Kise moaned. "I can´t"

"Say what do you want me to do" His cruel boyfriend asked holding back a smirk. "You want me to touch you perhaps?" Aomine said caressing softly the flushed skin of his naked upper thigh close to the part he wanted to be touched the most and yet not close enough.

"I, n-ng hate your te-asing"

"Then no?"

"Just," The model covered his face with the back of his arm. "Just do what you always do" He whispered extremely flustered.

"It´s okay" Aomine said in a more serious tone. "I´ll stop teasing you, just don't hide"

Ryota nodded embarrassedly.

"What will you want me to do?" The blue haired man repeated, this time with care –looking intent on really pleasing him. Kise had to blush harder at that of course. He liked every part of Aomine-cchi, the teasing slightly cruel part, the almost effortlessly when it came to basketball part, everything… but if he had to say when Aomine-cchi acted like this, all tender and different and thoughtful…

"A kiss" He answered back breathlessly.

Aomine complied –bended, moving slightly and hitting something inside him that made him close his eyes-

It was an ardent kiss with biting and tongue. Like liquid fire with smoke drowning his lungs in euphoria. It was a prelude.

When they finally parted for some needed air, Kise had to give it up-

"Move," He said roughly. "move. Inside me"

And his boyfriend after what had been a light foreplay by his standards anyway (I´ll put in you and then, I´ll be quiet, not moving a bit to make you beg… yeah, that kind of foreplay) did.

Kise screamed then –over and over again until his voice was gone-

With every move there was pleasure. Every thrust was an exact hit to his most sensible part; he shook with all the electricity rushing through his body and moaned loudly at touches on his cock.

Aomine cursed close to his ear –which meant he was close-

"W-wait, wait" The blond ordered then.

"What?" Daiki panted.

"It´s my turn to take revenge" Kise said smiling playfully. "I, I want you to go slow again"

Aomine cursed again but did as he was told anyway and just like that the frenzied fire became a slow burn. Slowly, deliciously slowly Aomine resumed his piece, hitting softly inside the blond –just a light movement of his hips-

Both groaned at that –Kise had to claw his nails on the mattress and bit his lip to stop his impulse of asking for: _faster, harder_-

"I can't-" Daiki breathed through his nose, resting his forehead on the other´s shoulder. "I can´t hold it any lon-"

"Do it then" Kise said dizzily granting his permission. "Take me" He added sinuously in his boyfriend´s ear.

And after that, Aomine´s pace became brutal and deadly accurate. Kise arched his back, and closed his eyes, tightening on the other´s cock –that was it; he knew he was spent- Still trembling from the aftershocks of pleasure, he felt Aomine´s seed fill him fully. His boyfriend fell onto him after that, groaning on his ear.

And Kise couldn't help but smile –probably the endorphins-

"I, I lo-" Aomine started.

"Yes?" He asked softly still not really functioning properly.

"Nothing" Daiki rectified burying his face on the model´s neck "nothing at all" He said biting the sensitive flesh there.

Kise shivered. "Okay" He said. Underneath all it was just fire after all-

.

_Below, below always behind you, if I hadn't shattered back then the glass you would have never noticed me-_

"Hey are you even listening?" Aomine lifted an eyebrow starting to get frustrated.

"Yes," Kise smiled slightly covering for his earlier distraction. "I just thought that we had finished"

Daiki snorted. "Not happening, y´know Akashi would kill us"

"But it´s late, I´m bored and we already cleaned everything, what else does he wants us to do?"

The tan skinned male shrugged, playing idly with one of the balls they had picked earlier on. Kise stared quietly at him; Aomine looked peaceful, happy even. It had took some time but his lover felt at ease around him these days –the black panther was tamed or so Midorima-cchi had said-

"Are you happy?" Ryouta voiced his earlier thoughts.

"I can't complain" The other said dribbling the ball masterfully. "It could be worse"

"How" He pressed on, attacking the other from the right.

Aomine dodged. "I don't know but the possibility always exists, doesn't it?"

"It does, I guess" Kise admitted finally managing to steal the ball. Underneath, always underneath and just lurking below the surface, like a bitter and deadly poison –a threat to everything, a deep shame to himself. Jealousy- "Kuroko-cchi could hate you"

"Nah, Tetsu would never" And the first shot was in –a formless style, beautiful in its messy freedom-

"What about you?"

"I would never either"

It was a truth –ugly but real, full of meaning. Kise wondered then if it had been a good decision altogether to ask something so obvious. "I would expect nothing of the famous light and his shadow" Kise cheered halfheartedly, the happiness never really reaching his eyes.

Aomine scratched the back of his head yawning. "I´m bored"

"Let continue with the one on one then"

"Wanna eat" The taller complained. "Maji?"

_Here, look here just below the glass. Aren't you seeing me? Why is this happening again? Wh-_

"I can´t" Kise declined graciously. "I have a study session with the partner Akashi assigned to me"

"Who is-?"

"Midorima-cchi"

"Go figure. Why I'm not surprised" Aomine sighed. "I have to meet Tetsu too anyway, Akashi expects at least a B upgrade on my next tests"

Kise nodded.

_You keep leaving me behind-_

[Daiki, Ryouta you are behind schedule, you can leave now]

"I´ll see ya"

"Yeah"

_I´ll be seeing you too, always underneath-_

* * *

**xxii. **_Shooting star_

___(-)_

"Ask for a wish" Aomine pointed at the sky –dark and shining with stars-

"How about the best of me, the better part and yours joined?" Kise titled his head –sadness in his eyes. It would never come to pass. The best of them in something new, a new person, clean form their fears and worsts feelings.

"I don't mind" Aomine averted his gaze. "Growing old with you, no kids, I don't mind"

"We are still too young to think of these kinds of things. My bad, I´m sorry"

"You can ask for it anyway" Aomine flopped down on the grass. They were watching the stars in the former´s house. "Who knows? Science it´s getting scarier by every day and a dream has to start in somewhere no?"

"I would like a boy," Kise said feeling silly for wanting something that would never happen but going along with the game anyway. Males couldn't have babies not by themselves –it wasn't the way, nature worked- "with your eyes and voice, maybe my hair?"

"If you were any other, I´ll be running away by now" Aomine commented amused. "I would like a girl, like you, you are pretty enough"

"I-"

"And she would be a real badass, I know" Daiki added.

"Like you?" Kise asked smiling.

"Well, hell yeah"

"How about giving him a sister too?" The blue haired boy lolled his head to look him in the eyes.

"Just girls?" Ryouta asked surprised.

"Boys are too much of a trouble" Aomine moved his hands to explain. "and they would be unstoppable, would probably get a chick pregnant and what would we do?"

And Kise had to laugh at that, a real vibrant laugh –like sunshine in a warm summer morning- "Of course they would be your kids after all, plus my modeling side, too troublesome hum?"

"Yeah"

"With the girls it would be easier" He said. "All the guys would run scared after seeing your protective side. They would never get a boyfriend"

"That´s the point" Aomine said smirking.

Kise shook his head, still pleased with the whole thing. "So clever of you"

Aomine nodded smiling quietly and both returned to look at the sky after that. _A wish, a simple thing and a star that never stopped shining-_

.

.

.

Tbc (?)

* * *

**F/N**:

So I have many things to say. The first, I'm sorry for the delay, as I am in university again my schedule is tighter, so there is that. The second would be that I¨m looking for a beta, I don't have time to recheck what I write an then I when re-read what I posted feel bad for the mistakes. I would also say that my other Ao/Kise fic will continue only after being revised, if not then I will put it on hiautus, this one however will be finished within this year, we are already halfway after all.

The third and most important thing, this story will not have a happy ending, I had planned out the ending since the very beginning and well even though I thought about changing it, I won't. so I warn you, it won't end happily ever after, if you wanna stay with me till the end anyway, then I would be glad. Also this will be the last happy flashback they will have (I consider it´s happy? If only for a bit?) now comes the real sadness…

And that´s about it. I would like to hear your opinions.

.

If you liked it, you should leave a review?


	9. Just a little longer, stay on my sight

**Title: **The best of you

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Aomine/Kise. Minor Kaga/Kuro.

**Warnings: **M-preg**. **BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read. Spoliers of all the KNS characters.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama.

* * *

**xxiii.** _Preparation_

_(-)_

Six weeks had passed them by in almost no time. Kise was already out of the hospital, Haruka more awake than ever and legal process for her more troublesome than what he would have liked it to be, truthfully speaking. Still everything was as it was supposed to.

Even the hypothetical marriage was progressing to higher standards with increasing speed for every day wasted; the good doctor it seemed was set on being married by the end of the month.

"What?" He snapped irritated.

"You don't look so good, Dai-chan" Satsuki spoke softly coming closer towards his bench. She carried with her two cups of canned coffee. They were in a park nearby to the old neighborhood they used to live as kids. After coming back to Japan and disappearing from his admittedly famous job without a trace, Satsuki had panicked –started a searching party, and even called the police. She of course had found him afterwards... it hadn't been pretty but now he even had gotten paid vacations.

There was no more efficient woman alive than Momoi Satsuki after all.

"I´m good" He shrugged.

She extended one of the cups. "You will never be able to lie to me"

"I´m not lying" He nodded expressing his appreciation for the drink.

The beautiful woman narrowed her eyes. "You know I think it's pretty idiotic of you to be here, doing nothing while Ki-chan gets more things done for his wedding with every minute tickling by"

"Dunno what´s that you are trying to say"

"The truth"

Aomine drank from his can, watching the carefree children that circled around the park play in front of his eyes. "I- I just want some weekends with Haruka, that´s all"

Satsuki sighed tiredly, siting close to him in the same bench –her cup unopened- "You don't"

"You think that what? I will go and stop the whole thing?" Aomine snorted.

Satsuki didn't answer right away. She looked thoughtful for a while and then decided to share her musings. "You remember when we were children, Dai-chan?" She asked quietly.

It had been a long time ago but he remembered of course. They used to play in this same park and he used to chase around anyone who picked on his pink-haired friend, throwing dirt to their heads and stuff like that. "It has nothing to do-"

"You never let them harm me" Momoi whispered softly, happily. "and for that Dai-chan I will always be thankful"

The blue haired man averted his gaze, not knowing what to say.

"The thing is that I also want to do something for you, all this years, I've never really paid you properly all the things you have done for me. Even that time when you ended up in the police station," The girl paused swallowing hard. "because I was crushing on a bastard who tried to…"

"Satsuki" Aomine finally said, shaking his head. "I´ll do it all over again. And I would even harm him harder this time if it came to that"

"I know"

"Look you are like a little sister to me, and everything I have done, I-" Daiki scratched the back of his neck. "you are worth it"

"Well Dai-chan, tha seems to be the problem exactly, you see me as your little sister but don't let me care for you like my older brother" The girl opened her own can and took a sip before continuing her monologue. "I have his schedule, all of it. I even know when he is going to send the wedding invitations you know"

Aomine for a moment felt tempted –but it was just that, a little moment, minutes that vanished in no time-

"You won't ask me about it?"

"I want more coffee" He retorted dryly –moving his empty can to illustrate the point-

She passed him her own cup without contempt. "You are on the guest list"

A little girl screamed in that moment, she had fallen from the swing, she had been playing in. Satsuki watched intently how and older boy came to her rescue immediately and carried her towards more safe ground –a sand box. She smiled at that.

"I´m thrilled" The man quipped.

"Spring" She added after a moment. "The wedding theme is said to be spring"

It wasn't surprising, really. Spring had always been the blonde's best suited season, not the cold, crude winter he had always seemed so fond of.

"I´m sure it will be a party to remember" Aomine answered after a while, finishing his second can of coffee.

**.**

If anyone had asked him what he was doing there, he would have probably answered that it was just curiosity from his part –which in part was-

If it had come to the most sincere reply he had to offer however, then it would probably be something along the lines of not really believing it –not buying it at all-

Not because Kise, no; neither because of Midorima. Perhaps his doubts were being put in that thing called fate. Truth to be told, Aomine still had to see the _oh so expected wedding!_ unfold to really accept it.

The place was big –the lush garden of a pretentious hotel-

The schedule Satsuki had given him, explained that the blond model would be here –just at this time- checking on the flowers that would be adorning his wedding reception.

Aomine leaned on a wall -hided by an enormous willow tree- crossed his arms and waited. It didn't take much for the person he was waiting to show up. Kise was dressed simply in a white long sleeve shirt and black slacks. He stared and decided to completely ignore the blue earing shining under the sun, hanging by the blonde´s ear. What use there was at remembering empty promises, shining on and lifeless piece of metal anyway?

A young woman soon came to speak to model after his arriving. She carried various samples of flowers and colored fabric with her –all the samples were deposited in a table that adorned the middle of the garden momentarily, stationed there precisely for the purpose that was fulfilling-

She seemed to explain this to then proceed and show all the hotel had to offer for the extravagant event:

The wedding between a recognized doctor and an acclaimed fashion designer-

Kise gave her one of his most charming smiles, and Aomine had to sigh. He lowered his gaze and focused on the samples, Kise seemed so pleased with.

Cherry blossoms –and white-

"It´s no good" Daiki mumbled with a distant tone watching the innocent flowers between the blonde´s hands. Pink over white, wrong… extremely wrong. "You will crush them"

And just like that Ryouta shook his head and returned the cheerful blossoms to the girl. She nodded and showed her next model, white lilies over green pattern. Hope and purity for the awaited future.

"Too serious" Aomine said. "Too boring for you"

Kise smiled apologetically then and shook his head again. The woman nodded with understanding in her eyes, and showed him another example. Sun flowers over blue.

Ryouta´s eyes widened and he seemed to freeze for a moment.

...

The model refused quickly after regaining his composure and picked the last sample. Orange hyacinth over light brown.

"It will have to do" Aomine agreed faintly.

Kise finally nodded.

* * *

**xxiv. **_Hide_

_(-)_

_"Just a little longer, stay-" _Aomine heard the blond sing quietly to himself while walking away from the garden, passing right in front of his eyes. Kise was done here and so it was time to leave and stop this stupid façade –there was nothing more to it. It had been idiotic from his part to come and hide-

But before he could even move his cellphone buzzed with a text message –the tan skinned man frowned, it was from an unknown number-

Deciding to see what it was about anyway, he unlocked the sensible screen and opened the message. Long lost letterers forgotten by time seemed to mock him right then –once upon a time happy endings were common enough. A few years ago he would perhaps against his better judgment believed in them now the notion only left cold scornful expectation in its trail.

[Come and see me at the lobby]

_-Come to my house, I want to see you Aomine-cchi!- _Always like a plea hided between an order. It had been a long time since then, way too long but he was still able to tell, he would probably be able to tell.

[Alright]

_-Alright, alright. I´m going, stop whining-_ Simple and short, something's would never change. Aomine sighed giving it all up once again.

**.**

He reached the stipulated place soon enough.

"I thought you wouldn't come, Aomine-kun" Kise was leaning by doorframe looking slightly startled to actually see him there.

"You told me to come"

The blond narrowed his eyes –an unreadable feeling appearing in his gaze- "Indeed"

Aomine looked back expectant.

"How impolite from my part" Kise said with a fake disposition, dusting his slacks and steeping inside the lobby, making room for Aomine to pass.

And this was the first time that he was completely alone with Kise since almost four years. Only it didn't felt like it used to. Aomine had come to known in all the time he had been by himself in America that love generally didn't disappear… it just transformed in a fucking soreness impossible to wash away.

"Well" He asked impatiently.

"Well what?" Kise retorted back softly intending to sound like he did when they were brats and Teikko was the entire world for them –it didn't sound like it did back then either-

"Why I´m here?"

Kise´s eyebrows lifted a sarcastic glint in his demeanor, cold and mercilessly. "I wish you could answer me precisely that?"

"You saw me in the garden, then" And suddenly Aomine wanted a strong-drink badly, vodka would do. He cursed Satsuki inwardly for making him come here.

"At first I thought I was confused" The model admitted. "But then again I´ll know you anywhere" -_Have you forgotten? I'm the one who knows you best- _

_"_Satsuki said I should drop by and give you my congrats" He answered disinterestedly not wanting to drag on Kise´s game. "But you looked so busy, I didn't"

"Thank you" Ryouta said smiling another one of those fake smiles of his.

"I won't be able to attend after all"

"More´s the pity"

Aomine nodded. "My lawyer will settle anything else for Haruka´s joint custody. I´m leaving then" He turned then, shoving his hands in his khakis pockets.

"Aomine-kun"

He stopped mid-track. "Yeah?"

"Why?"

And it was a curious word this one. One he had always hidden carefully under all his memories. The first months after leaving japan behind, the endless days of waiting for Kise to show up, realizing he never would. Plus a series of questions that only kept filling up and never got any answer.

"Why what?"

"Haruka"

Aomine shrugged. "Why not?"

"She is my dream, not yours. We agreed you would only donate your sperm, Midorima-cchi told you as much" Ryouta was starting to sound agitated even if he put enough effort to hide it.

_-It was our dream you colossal idiot- _"Call it a whim" He answered stoically not bothering to turn back to face the model once agian.

"You will only hurt her" The model said through clenched teeth.

"I doubt it. Besides you are always busy, don't you? The fashion shows, the modeling thing plus the husband you will have to attend. She will be happy enough with me for some months"

"I see, my bad. Have a safe trip back to America, Aomine-kun" And once again the mask was on. Kise was back to hiding.

"Have a good weeding" He answered back, re-starting his steps.

* * *

**xxv. **_Honor_

___(-)_

"Will you do it?"

"No"

"You promised"

"I did. I saw him. He didn't have anything to say to me"

"Aomine-kun" Kuroko spoke with his usual blankness. "You have to stay for the wedding. See it until the end, stop running"

"Tetsu" Aomine started not knowing how to act around his ex-shadow anymore. "I´m sorry… didn't mean ta hurt ya back then in Teikko"

"It doesn't matter now. I´m in love with Kagami-kun" And the shining light in Tetsu´s gaze spoke more than words could ever do. "I´m actually happy you never returned my affections otherwise I would have never known him"

"I´m glad you fell for such a decent dude" And Aomine really was glad. Kagami was Kuruko´s true light after all. Their meeting had been planned by fate.

Kuroko smiled –as much as he always did- then. He was on a break from work. But the teal haired man would be back in the kinder garden soon enough. Aomine had called him outside to the school´s cafeteria wanting to apologize albeit quite clumsily for all the past heartache; he had also wanted to say goodbye.

As he wasn't planning to stay in Japan any longer.

"Don't leave yet" Kuroko tried to reason with him.

"I have nothing more to do here"

"You do. Haruka-chan and Kise-kun are still here. Do me the honor to with me to Kise´s-kun weeding" Tetsu said looking at him expectantly.

"Hah?" Aomine shifted his soda straw. "What about bakagami?"

"He will come with us"

Aomine grunted. "You all really think, I´ll fucking break down the famaous wedding day, don't ya?"

Satsuki, Kagami and Kuroko, the three of them had been treading carefully around him nowadays. It was exasperating and slightly pathetic. "I won't go and commit suicide, don't worry"

Kuroko shook his head. "Will you do me the honor then?"

"I´ll think about it"

"It will do you good" Kuroko said stepping up. "My break is over. I´m glad you came to see me"

"I´m too"

"I´ll call you Aomine-kun"

And then his calm friend was gone. Daiki contemplated his surroundings and all the cheerful children running around the place –high on sugar-

He wondered briefly if Haruka would be like this, or a calm type. He wondered if Kise´s words would come to happen as well.

He finished his soda and stood as well.

He was going to think about it –and then after sleeping, he would choose between staying for the famous wedding or carrying on his original plan and leaving towards America-

Honor me-

Kuroko had the weirdest forms of speech, still he owned so much to Tetsu…

Aomine left a tip in his table and walked away –out in the street he noticed, Japan looked colorful enough at this time of the day, a visual change from his usual sights in America.

Still it was only that perhaps his heart had never really left.

.

**{**That's why you can't see me in the mirror but I'll be looking at you from the other side**}**

.

.

.

Tbc (?)

* * *

**F/N**:

Wahh, I thought I was never going to finish writing this chapter –I also don't know if the seemed IC enough but regarding the circumstances, I really hope they do. I always worry about that-

The song Kise sings in a part, is also the song from where I took the title of the chapter and the little line at the end. I recommend it to you, It´s called Magic Mirror by Radwimps (I actually heard it first in a Hetalia Usa/Uk video which is amazing too… but I´m rambling here, uhh anyway, yeah go and listen to it)

Also I know probably you are more confused now than before (?) I´m sorry for that but at least you have more clues as to what happened back then now…

I´m planning to include it in a chapter but if you are actually wondering how old they are in this present, I would say around 25-26.

My schedule is killing me –I´m a med student and it´s hard on me to find time to write this but… I promised I will finish the story within this year-

And that´s that.

See ya soon.

.

If you liked it, you should leave a review?


	10. The scientist

**Title: **The best of you

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Aomine/Kise. Minor Kaga/Kuro.

**Warnings: **M-preg**. **BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read. Spoliers of all the KNS characters.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama.

* * *

_**(This chapter is all flashback)**_

_**WARNING:**_

The first part which is _agony_ has lemon –the problem? Well is not your usual Ao-Ki is Ki-Ao, yep **Kise topping**. It has a bit of relevance but if you really don't like it that way you can skip it and you will still get what is happening somehow.

**xxvi. **_Agony_

_(-)_

It wasn't that they hadn't done this before –because surprisingly enough they had done it. Aomine-cci wasn't as selective as one would have believed and he wasn't as frail as his slender frame made him seem. It was probably not that of a big deal too, not really anyway, it was just that recently they only had sex in this way.

Kise sighed then and tuned around –the bed creaked under his naked weight-

Aomine looked back at him, a lazy smirk painted on his face. "You up for the second round?"

Kise lowered his eyes –his body heating at the thought of being inside his lover again and yet his mind couldn't agree to it. Aomine had been acting strange lately and he had been wanting to ask him…

_What´s on your mind, Won´t you tell me?_

"I" He hesitated.

Aomine narrowed his eyes. "What? You don't want to fuck me again?"

"I want" Kise replied sincerely trying to will away the slight blush on his cheeks thanks to Aomine's bluntness. "But you…" _Do you really want me to?_

The blue haired boy seemed unimpressed. "Make me feel good" He demanded and somehow the same boredom Aomine had been showing recently during practices appeared in his gaze at that moment. Something broke then, it was just as well that perhaps it had never been complete… he didn't realize anyhow, not until much later.

"Alright" Ryouta conceded, climbing over the other and pinning him to the mattress.

They were in a love hotel and it was the first time in six weeks since they had been able to be alone. Their third year in Teikko was halfway done; a little bit more and everyone would be looking for a new high school to join in.

Aomine´s breath hitched and his fingers clamped on the sheets. Kise looked at him curiously, he seemed so different from the person who had accepted his feelings a year ago and yet there was no mistake, lurking down there behind all the tedium Kise´s Aomine-cchi was still alive.

Kise loosened him with his fingers little by little, their previous activities had let his lover slick enough and really oversensitive. Aomine panted, turned his head and closed his eyes until Kise´s fingers finally brushed something inside him that made him arch his back.

"Bastard…stop teasing, hnnmm"

"No"

"Hah? What's with you? Have been acting w-weeird hnn lately" Aomine groaned while Kise positioned his length inside him, deep.

He closed his eyes and started to move, roughly. Aomine made a strangled sound at that.

It was futile to be gentle anyway –since they had switched positions and he had started to take Aomine-cchi and not the other way around, some requests had been done. Aomine had insisted many times "_I won´t break"_

Even when he had protested with a firm _"But you are always kind to me"_

It was Aomine-cchi´s fault anyway that everything in their relationship had changed so drastically these days. And Kise had the slight suspicion that if he didn't torture his lover enough during this sessions, then Aomine would completely slip away from his grasp.

He plunged deep in and heard how the other moaned at the friction. Kise bit his lip, it had to be done in this manner or Aomine would start forgetting and disliking being with him, and then he would have to start believing in all the rumors that had been plaguing the school since some months ago…

_-"Have you heard? Aomine-kun the ace of the basketball club was caught doing that kind of thing with the school nurse"-_

_-"What an older woman?-_

_-"No but, he was seeing fooling around with the girl of the class 3-c as well"-_

_-"No way it was a younger girl than him"-_

_-"Well the reality is that no girl is enough to satiate his lust"-_

_-"Still he is so cool!"-_

"Oi" Aomine called breathlessly. "Kise"

Ryouta opened his glazed eyes at that, trying to forget his previous thoughts. "Yes?" He asked.

"Look at me while we do this" The blue haired boy growled, pinching his cheek and washing away the worry. "Think only about me or you will regret-"

The model opted to silence him with a kiss then, moving carefully inside this time. Aomine-cchi had certainly never said he loved him but with his lover words were meaningless, then there was Kuroko-cchi who had come around them as friendly as ever during their beginning of the year. Light and shadow had been closer since then too.

And yet…

Their rhythm became erratic and soon enough they both edged at the precipice. He rolled away and Aomine tried to regain his normal pulse.

"How do you feel?" He asked anxiously –even if all his previous explanations were true that never made him feel any better afterwards, he got guilty when his lover expressed slight discomfort when they were done-

"Fine" Aomine yawned. "I never thought it would feel even better playing the woman part"

Kise lowered his gaze. "You think is enough, then?" his words were almost a whisper, not meant for the other.

"Hmm?" Aomine rolled to his side, ending up facing him.

"Nothing" He lied.

Aomine closed his eyes –and Kise knew they wouldn't be talking anymore, not here and neither at school where they both had ended in different classes and Aomine skipped most of his lectures. Practices were another matter overall and Akashi had paired them each one with another player, Kuroko-cchi was Aomine´s partner of course while he trained with Midorima-cchi…

Kise shifted as well, he would sleep for now even with the knowledge that when he woke Aomine-cchi´s side of the bed would be already empty.

It was the usual lately.

* * *

**xxvii. **_Tomorrow_

_(-)_

"What is it?" Midorima asked in his no-nonsense voice. They were having lunch outside, just under a shade and Kise had stopped halfway stealing one of the perfect shaped tempura´s Midorima had in his bento.

"Ahh, nothing" He forced a faked smile.

Midorima lifted an eyebrow and he had to wince at that.

"You pass to much time with Akashi-cchi" Ryouta pouted.

"Well, what is it?" He asked again.

"I just thought, I saw something but it must have been my imagination" He really didn't want to dwell too hard on it. "It was my imagination, yeah"

"Aomine did something?" His friend tried to guess.

Kise paused. "I´m sure that no, he didn't" Because it must have been his useless sight, right? Aomine hadn't walked by holding a girl by her waist while they both laughed before his very eyes.

Midorima just looked at him but didn't say anything more regarding that theme. "Just eat the tempura, I don't like it anyway"

"Alright," Kise paused and looked at the sky. "thank you for the food"

"Say Midorima-cchi..."

"Mmm?"

"Do you think, things as forever exist?"

"Most certainly not" Midorima answered fixing his glasses. "But you can always keep the recollections, and that should be enough"

"Recollections?" Kise paused and stared at the tempura in his hand. "Could there be a form to cage them?"

"You sure ask some weird things" Midorima sighed. "It´s said that tangible things can unleash forgotten memories, so you can get something of his to remember him by"

Kise titled his head. "How would you know, I was talking about him"

The other boy looked like he wanted to snort but was actually too dignified to even try it –Akashi-cchi´s effect on him surely- "There´s little these days when it concerns you that doesn't involve him"

"I don't think something so trivial could be enough" Ryouta finally ate the tempura in fingers and chewed thoughtfully. "What if I end up even forgetting why I got a propriety of his in the first place?"

"That is not possible-"

"It could happen" Kise shrugged. "Too bad I´m not a woman"

Midorima frowned. "What in the world are you saying?"

"Yeah," The model said looking away. "If had been a woman than I could have birthed a child, his child and then there would have been no way of me ever forgetting him"

"You are an idiot"

"I guess but a wish is a wish, yes?"

"Wishes bind us, they are not good" The green haired boy answered quietly. "Nothing can be done if you just wait and wish"

"I know"

"It´s probably time to go, classed will start soon"

"Just… I don't want to"

"You want to skip?" Midorima didn't seem amused. "Don't be lazy, it´s time to go"

"But I wanna stay here" He whined. "I want to keep thinking in all this while having such a nice view" They were in spring after all.

"We will come back tomorrow"

"You promise?"

Midorima nodded.

"Alright then" Kise stood up and dusted his pants. "Midorima-cchi…"

"What?"

"I heard you own a hospital"

"My father does"

"I also heard science is getting scarier day after day"

"It is"

"Do you think it could be possible for me to have my wish granted someday?"

They were walking side by side now –intending to reach their class- Midorima paused and looked at him with something estrange shifting behind his stern gaze. "Who knows" He answered after a while.

* * *

**xxviii. **_Study_

___(-)_

"Pay attention or I will stop teaching you" Midorima said resting his palm in Kise´s notes. Kise smiled apologetically at that.

"I´m sorry" The model said.

Midorima shook his head. "I´ll go to make some tea"

"Thanks" It wasn't that he didn't like to study or even Midorima-cchi. In fact he did like him somehow and even if Midorima found him troublesome to deal with at the beginning, he hoped his opinion had changed by now.

The small forward looked around –they were in the other´s room, it looked plain and almost impersonal-

Just some papers in his friend´s desk told him, someone was actually living here. Kise closed his books and reached curiously for the stacked papers at the side. He wondered what kind of things Midorima was interested in…

He began to read quickly not wanting to be caught intruding but as he progressed in his reading something began to click. This was forms of consent for patients and a new medical project, something to do with mother cells and implants and a treatment of pills.

This was…

A sudden recollection of some weeks ago hit him, they had been having lunch and afterwards he had asked if there could be a way…

These papers were dated way before that day –which meant Midorima had already had them when they had talked about it-

His friend came after a while with the two cups of tea and some sweets. He didn't say anything when he noticed Kise had read the papers.

"Is this really possible?" He asked.

Midorima sat at the other side of the desk and began to sip his tea. "It´s a prototype"

"Which means?"

"Is not safe to try it in humans yet"

"When it will be then?"

"I don't know"

"But you have already the forms"

"We need tests of some people first before liberating it to the market but this is just the layout and nothing more"

"This subjects… what is needed to be one of the persons who will be tested?"

"Consent and medical records"

"Does that mean that I could…?" Kise wanted to believe so badly right then.

"No"

"Why?"

"I just told you, is dangerous" Midorima took his glasses off. "The people who agree to things like this doesn't have much time left, their benefit is the money and they don't care about what happens to them afterwards, of course we try to not do harm under any circumstance as the medical principle goes buy sometimes things get out of hand"

"I don't care" Kise insisted. "With every day passing, Aomine-cchi slips away from me more and more"

"For it to work it would take years anyway" The green haired boy explained.

"How long?"

"About three or four"

"I… I could live with that"

"I´ll ask my father about the risks and then when I have explained everything, you can ask to be one of the people who will take the test again" Midorima sighed, giving in. "However, I don't know if someone so young would be accepted for the trial.

Kise nodded. "I understand"

"No you don't" Midorima answered back curtly.

.

.

Tbc (?)

* * *

**F/N**:

Short chapter is short chapter; see ya soon, hopefully.

.

If you liked it, you should leave a review?


	11. Author's note

**AN:**

So there are people out there still waiting for the next part of this story, I think but unfortunately I won't be continuing it anytime soon. At least not until I've got a beta to fix all my errors and look over polishing the story a bit, I don't know I was re-reading not so long ago and frankly it needs a really good fixing… so if anyone is interested (?) let me know.

If not, well I will look for a beta in tumblr or something, all my other stories are on hold too, except for **_My Hero _**–it just got a beta- and a new story of mine of another fandom –which also has a beta-

Although these tree stories hold priority over the others too.

So there´s that.

.

.

Read you soon-


End file.
